<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cops And Robbers by DeepRedBells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117628">Cops And Robbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepRedBells/pseuds/DeepRedBells'>DeepRedBells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons Is Crazy, Alfie Solomons Is Gonna Have To Kill A Bitch, BDSM, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Bisexual Tommy Shelby, Blackmail, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Alfie Solomons, Boys In Love, Brotherly Bonding, Brutal Murder, Dominant Tommy Shelby, Drug Use, Ejaculate, Fist Fights, Forced, Good Boyfriend Alfie Solomons, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm, Original Character Death(s), Police, Protective Alfie Solomons, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rats, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Tommy Shelby Has Issues, Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepRedBells/pseuds/DeepRedBells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood from the desk and tried to take Tommy’s chin in his hand. Tommy whipped his head away, but the Station Chief had him and they both knew it. "Every man has his price, Tommy, you said it yourself," he said quietly, smoothing his hair back from his face in a performative act of gentleness. "This is mine. So what's it going to be, eh?" </p><p>The question hung heavy between them and, after a moment, Tommy faced him and let out a halting, defeated breath. The Chief recognized his victory and walked across the room to lock his office door. When he heard the lock latch it was like the very air in the room changed. Tommy thought back to Grace in this awful moment...what had he told her all those years ago? </p><p>Everyone's a whore, we just sell different parts of ourselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I intended to write a single chapter of lighthearted smut, but it ended up turning into a pretty dark but good story. <br/> </p><p>(This was once a scene that would have worked in a fan fic I wrote with my sister. It's taken on a complete life of its own now, lol. But! If you like this, check out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026324/chapters/47420251) </p><p> </p><p>Some 20s slang used in this post:</p><p>Muzzler: a man who performs oral sex on other men.<br/>Bulls: Dominate gay man/Bear<br/>Rozzers: Cops<br/>Dropping Pins: man hinting that he's gay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not often that a gangster receives such a polite note at nearly the exact middle of the night from his friendly local Scotland Yard jailer. The note was on heavy cardstock, hand-delivered by an off-duty officer in plain clothes straight to Ollie--about as cloak and dagger as a regular beat cop could get. Ollie ferried it to Alfie in his study. He put down his book and read it and, confused, read it again. Finally, he read it out loud. </p><p>“Dear Mr. Solomons, would you do us the kindness of collecting the Shelby brothers from our custody? All charges and fines waived, signed Camdentown station Chief Collins,” he laughed and looked up at Ollie. “What the fuck is this mess?” </p><p>“Not a clue...should I get the car?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not gonna jump at the command of the coppers or to the assistance of the fucking Shelby brothers. We ain’t gonna set that kind of precedence. I’ll go out there when I feels like it. Fuck ‘em both,” he said dismissively, returning to his book. Alfie watched Ollie shrug and turn around to go finish up a few tasks in the house before heading home himself. Alfie allowed himself a smile after his assistant left. He couldn’t imagine what his young lover had done this time, but it had better be good. </p><p>About a half-hour later he strolled into the Scotland Yard station in Camdentown, an old gray stone building standing sentry on a busy corner only a few blocks from the bakery. Alfie drove over from his house in the East End, as to cut down on being seen on the street in...whatever shape the Shelby boys were in. It had been quite a few years, maybe even since before the war, that he had last stood in that building. He had his boys run the bribes over to the officers around here.. He was much too important a criminal now to bother with such matters. He knew many of them just from the neighborhood though and all the cops knew who he was. They stared as he made his grand entrance, his walking stick clacking away. As he walked in, he could immediately hear the motivation behind the police’s good manners. The muffled lines of an old song drifted through the building, getting louder as he approached the duty desk. </p><p>Bless 'em all!<br/>
Bless 'em all!<br/>
The long and the short and the tall, </p><p>The boys were yelling an old popular trench tune completely off key at the top of their bleedin’ lungs while banging something away on the bars. The noise was partially muted in the entrance of the police station, but it was still grating as it reverberated through the building. Alfie was greeted by a very relieved looking officer who led Alfie straight to back where they held the drunks without a single word. They went down a short set of stairs and the shouting only intensified.</p><p>Bless all those Sergeants and WO1's,<br/>
Bless all those Corporals and their bleedin' sons,<br/>
Cos' we're saying goodbye to 'em all.<br/>
And back to their Billets they crawl,<br/>
You'll get no promotion this side of the ocean,<br/>
So cheer up my lads bless 'em all</p><p>And then they restarted, clearly having forgotten the rest of the words. The officer pointed to the end of the hall and headed right back to his duty desk. As soon as Alfie was in the hall he slammed his walking stick down, sending a crack echoing through the rows of semi occupied cells and down to the drunk tank. They finally stopped and John's head and cuffed hands appeared out of the bars. </p><p>“Oh...hello Solomons,” John said with a sour look on his face. He was still in a cast after Alfie broke his arm for walking in on Alfie and Tommy in the Garrison office. He could hear Tommy from inside the drunk tank struggling to stand up. </p><p>Alfie walked the last few feet to their cell and stood leaning on his cane and taking in the pitiful sight. John was using the bars to keep himself steady and on his feet. His injury meant the cops handcuffed him with his hands in front and had been using the metal to bang away on the bars. Tommy’s were still cuffed behind him and he was demanding from the floor of the cell that his brother come and help him stand up. John made his wobbly way to Tommy. They both returned to leaning on the bars of the tank to talk to Alfie.</p><p>“Allllfie. Wow, hello. Oh so great to see you. W-What are you doing here?” Tommy asked, clearly still a little drunk himself and leaning against the bars. John gave his brother a hard look. His collar was undone, shirt dirty and jacket missing. Alfie couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Even in this dank cell he radiated an other-worldly beauty that always made his heart skip a beat. Alfie reached through the bars and put his hand on the side of Tommy’s face.</p><p>“What am I…?” Alfie looked around confused and retracted his hand. “You didn’t tell the cops to have me come get you?”</p><p>“No…” Tommy said suspiciously. Normally he would be thrilled to see Alfie.</p><p>“What the fuck are you two doing?” Alfie asked, ignoring the uncomfortable look from Tommy. </p><p>“Well, it’s an old Shelby strategy,” John said quietly, not letting the cops overhear. He was similarly dirty, with his ripped peaky hat sitting on a nearby bench. “If you make enough of a nuisance of yourself on smaller charges the cops will usually cut you free only--”</p><p>“Only they think we’re still too drunk to be turned out on the streets. We might just keep up our commotion,” Tommy admitted with a lopsided grin. “We got word whilst seeing to some of our concerns here in London that there’s a new Shelby, just born today. John’s new son…”</p><p>“Oh grand, that’s what the world needs, more of the likes of you two,” Aflie looked towards the bail desk where a young officer was fitfully trying to busy himself. “What’d they get you on?”</p><p>“Public drunkenness,” John said with a shrug. </p><p>“And…” Tommy said.</p><p>“And...assaulting an officer, but he said he weren’t gonna charge me for that on account of my new baby boy.” </p><p>“Alfie,” Tommy asked, using his head to motion for him to get closer. “Do us a favor, since you’re here anyway. And...find out how they knew to call you. I didn’t mention your name...”</p><p>“Yeah, alright, uh...you two, wait here,” he said with a grin, knowing they had no place to go.</p><p>He sauntered to the police desk where a nervous-looking young rookie in a sharply pressed uniform sat. He couldn’t have been more than 20, and his blond hair and freckles made him seem even younger. He stood up as Alfie approached and all the color drained from his face.</p><p>“Mr. Solomons. Thank you so much for coming down here sir,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, alright. Let’s get the boys out then, though this is the last time I’m to be bothered with the matter of the Shelby boys, understand?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry sir. The sergeant said you’d be someone to contact as…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Well he said...cause….Thomas Shelby is your muzzler-” the rookie wasn’t quite able to get the words out before Alfie grabbed him with one hand by his crisp, sharp uniform and pulled him across the bail desk sending papers, pens and an inkwell flying across the floor. He managed to produce a strangled shout, but there weren’t any other officers around as all the other cops had left the new kid to watch over the annoying drunks in the basement. Alfie held the rookie by the throat as he sputtered and kicked against a wall trying to break free. </p><p>John poked his head out at the commotion and saw what was happening, He quickly retracted it again and the brothers restarted their loud singing and banging on the bars to cover up any sounds of illegal activity that might come from Alfie’s corner. </p><p>Bless 'em all!<br/>
Bless 'em all!<br/>
The long and the short and the tall, </p><p>“The fuck you say, eh?” he growled in the terrified boy’s face. </p><p>“Sir….sorry sir...nothing meant--” he coughed and wheezed as Alfie held him tight around the throat. He eyeballed the kid. He had probably grown up around Camdentown and had at least heard throughout his teen years about the legendary cruelty of Alfie Solomons.</p><p>“Oh you didn’t mean to insult my friend did you? No?”</p><p>Bless all those Sergeants and WO1's,<br/>
Bless all those Corporals and their bleedin' sons, </p><p>“Solomons,” a tired and familiar voice over his shoulder announced. “Please put my officer down.”</p><p>“Station Chief Collins, evening. Finally, someone with a brain...will you two SHUT IT,” Alfie roared at the still singing brothers. He let the rookie slide to the floor. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Down the hall, Alfie could hear laughter and John swear as he tripped and fell over something, but at least the singing stopped.</p><p>"Come with me," Collins said drolly. He was a thin, severe-looking and solemn man with a sad limp mustache and a sallow British complexion. He had a scar running down the left side of his face, giving him a menacing air. Alfie rolled his eyes.This was going terribly. All cops creeped him out, but Collins especially. They had grown up in Camdentown, aware of each other’s existence, but running in very different circles. He seemed to get worse the older he got, always angling to find a way to touch or ‘run into’ any confirmed bachelor he could. Alfie always saw him chatting up the younger punks--the ones who didn’t know to avoid him yet--on the street, but not for arrest. He wasn’t really terribly older than Alfie. In fact they were closer in age than he and Tommy, but he still regarded Collins as a dirty old man, desperate for attention. The quicker they could get out of this place and out from under his thumb, the better. Collins took Alfie back to a large peg board covered in heavy numbered keys in a secluded part of the hallway.</p><p>"You can't really drop pins all over around town with that Shelby boy and not have the troops connect a few dots Alfie."</p><p>“Your cadre of rozzers can gossip about all the bulls in the neighborhood when they are lazing around not doing their jobs, mate. Half of them can’t be bothered to take the cocks out of their own bloody mouths even when they on duty.” </p><p>"Why would they need to do their jobs? You’re all the protection anyone in Camdentown needs,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>“I expect respect yeah? Or did they forget who's paying ‘em?" </p><p>"Ignore the poor kid. He didn't expect to be dealing with one gangster tonight, let alone three," the chief said as he slid the drunk tank keys and one of a smaller skeleton key for handcuffs off the board. "He doesn't know how it all works yet." </p><p>"Oh I didn’t know the MET were hiring fuckin idiots"</p><p>"Ready to collect your...friend?" Collins said with a sign almost bored. He wasn’t even attempting to make Alfie uncomfortable, which made him even more nervous.  </p><p>"Yeah, alright,” he said suspiciously and motioned for Collins to lead the way. Once the Chief’s back was turned Alfie quickly and quietly pocketed a set of handcuff keys and quickly made up the space between him and the Chief.<br/>
***</p><p>While John could just fit his head through the bars, Tommy was left angling for the best view he could. John was pacing the cell now. He wanted to be cut free, but he didn’t want it to be like this. He didn’t want to owe his freedom to Alfie fucking sodimite Solomons. The entire situation made him antsy. This was yet another secret he’d need to keep from the family. Secrets on top of secrets--it was too much for the younger brother. </p><p>“Whatcha so worried about?” John demanded. </p><p>“Nothing,” Tommy said cooly, still leaning against the bars and willing Alfie to return from around the corner. </p><p>“I guess not, you actually got that stupid fucking smile on your face,” John said. He did, it was how he always reacted around Alfie. A calm, easy genuine smile, even while he was nervous about the police it was there, but John had to pull him back to Earth. “Tommy, why’d they call on Solomons?” </p><p>“I suspect word has gotten around…’bout him and me,” he said quietly, his smile fading. “At least here in London.”  </p><p>“Whu-what are you gonna do,” John said with a burp. He was starting to really wish he was more sober so he could properly panic. </p><p>“Nah, it’s nothing, it’s fiiiiiine even. We’ll be out of here soon and it’ll all be...alright,” he said absentmindedly as he tried to look peer around the corner again. </p><p>“Tommy, this is what exactly I was worried about, you gettin’ pinched over this shit with Solomons. What did I fuckin tell you,” he growled. Ah, there it was, the panic creeping in. </p><p>“Hey, hey -- no one’s pinched me for anything, eh?” he turned to his brother, his bound hands behind his back, making him look almost scholarly as he spoke. “We’re in for a drunk, that’s all. And we’re about to be out, here he comes.” </p><p>Chief Collins lazily inserted the key while keeping a close eye on his soon-to-be-released charges, especially Tommy. He wasn’t taking his eyes off Tommy. Alfie froze. He had seen that smile from Collins before. No wonder he wasn’t pretending to knock into Alfie or brush against him. He had a much more attractive target. </p><p>The Shelby brothers quietly waited. John couldn’t help but smile, even if he was annoyed by who was releasing him from jail, he was still getting out. Alfie and Tommy had their eyes locked on each other as the Chief quickly released John from his cuffs. John rolled his shoulders and puffed out his chest with pride. Once again he was a father and he had out-smarted the cops. His excitement was short-lived. John saw panic on Alfie Solomons face as he watched Collins roughly grab Tommy’s cuffs, jerking his arms painfully up behind his back and causing him to bend him over. Alfie started towards Collins but caught himself. There was nothing he could do, not here and now. An impotent rage consumed him. Too far, the station chief had dangerously overplayed his hand. He gripped the head of his heavy cane tightly as Collins gave Alife a smirk from behind a doubled over and vulnerable Tommy as he pretended to fumble with the keys. </p><p>“Fuckin’ copper,” Tommy growled through his teeth. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. What was that, sweetheart?” Collins asked, jerking the cuffs up again. Tommy grit his teeth and sucked in his breath. Alfie took a step towards them again and even raised his cane, but a warning look from Collins stopped him. Collins took his sweet time unlocking the cuffs. Even John was squaring up now, more than ready to re-earn his charge for assault on a police officer. Tommy stayed silent, his endless blue eyes looking up at a furious Alfie. </p><p>Collins slowly released the cuffs allowing Tommy’s arms to drop. He straightened up, rubbing his red wrists. Alfie watched him closely, he could see Tommy’s anger was blinding and murderous. Tommy’s ears were ringing and he seemed to move slowly, as if in a dream, towards the Peaked hat on the bench. Tommy picked the weaponized cap up and turned towards the Chief, the grin on Collins face was all he needed to know. He'd deserve his slashes and many more. Alfie however snatched the torn hat out of his hand and quickly fit it on Tommy's head. </p><p>“Right, let’s get the fuck outta here. Double time soldiers, you remember how, yeah?” he said, dragging them out of the cell and down the hall by their shirts. He shouted over his shoulder to the chief. “Go fuck yourself, Collins, no one else fucking will.”</p><p>“Safe home,” he said with a sneer. </p><p>Alfie marched the boys up the stairs and out the front door. He shoved them both into the backseat and got into the drivers seat. He nervously tapped the steering wheel up and down as he shook his head. He couldn’t calm his own roiling anger at seeing Tommy strung up. He’d get back at the bastard, but not in the middle of his own jail! How stupid and reckless. He wasn’t sure who he was more furious with, Tommy or Collins. He was breathing hard, and his back was aching from the effort of practically throwing the Shelby brothers out of the station. </p><p>“What the fuck, Thomas,” he yelled. “What the fuck is wrong with you, eh? Good fucking god.”</p><p>“The fuck is wrong with me?” Tommy asked, his anger just as high as it was in the cell. “Un-fucking-belivable,” he fell back in his seat next to his brother. </p><p>“You wanted to attack a police chief and blind ‘im with your fuckin razor blades whilst I’m standing right there in my own territory? Are you dense? I couldn’t save any of us from that.” </p><p>“You fucking...saw,” Tommy shouted, his voice shaking. “Saw what he did to me, eh?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alfie growled, wishing he could take the vision away, forget the feeling of helplessness and take his directionless anger out on someone who deserved it. “And I will handle it.” </p><p>“What’s that?” Tommy demanded.</p><p>“I said, I’ll fuckng handle Collins and I fucking will,” Alfie shouted, slamming his hand on the steering wheel and putting the car violently into gear. It lurched forward and Tommy fell back against his brother’s arm. He took a cigarette out, his hands shaking from the spent adrenaline of a thwarted murder. They were quiet a moment before John spoke up. </p><p>“Are you two...fighting?” John asked nervously. Alfie slammed on the brakes. He pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Oy. John, is there somewhere I can drop you or…” Alfie said. </p><p>“Um. Wexford hotel.”John said quietly. Alfie turned to the back seat and looked at Tommy. They had had many nights together at the bar there. Tommy just shrugged and pulled on his cigarette.</p><p>“I like it there,” Tommy said. </p><p>“Perfect. On the way." </p><p>Tommy burned through a cigarette and quickly lit another. It was half gone by the time they dropped John off. Tommy didn't say anything to his brother. He silently climbed in next to Alfie, slamming the car door. John seemed to turn to say something, but Alfie sped off into the night before he could. </p><p>Alfie’s wasn’t far. They pulled into the narrow garage he had built in the alleyway outside of his narrow row house. They sat in silence for a moment as Tommy finished the rest of his cigarette. </p><p>"You know I'm right about Collins," Alfie said. Tommy just nodded, glaring out of the windshield at the back of Alfie’s house. "You want to be there?"</p><p>"Be where?"</p><p>"Be there when I fucking beat Collins’ brains in."</p><p>"Yeah. I do want to be there," he nodded. Alfie put an arm around his shoulders and held him there a moment. Tommy rubbed his leg reassuring and felt something heavy in his coat pocket.</p><p>"What's this?" Tommy asked, slipping his hand into Alfie's pocket. He found a pair of handcuffs and the key inside. He pulled them out and held them in front of him. "Alfie, what is this?"</p><p>"Oh...those. Well... I just thought they'd be fun, ya know, before the whole..." he said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Come on," Tommy said with a smile as he slipped the handcuffs into his own pocket and got out of the car.</p><p>As soon as they were in the house, Alfie shut the door with a kick and wrapped his arms around Tommy, pressing him against the wall. They stood there in the dark of the back entrance, him clutching Tommy as he imagined all the ways Collins would die for what he’d done. Perhaps some sort of hot poker applied straight up the arse like a medieval lawbreaker? Or a drawing and quartering using Tommy’s own race horses perhaps? It was a strange mixture, wanting to crush Tommy in his arms while contemplating the violent murdering of the man who hurt him.</p><p>They had been sleeping together for a couple of months, and he worried this bald-face display of emotion might scare the cool Tommy off. It was becoming clear he wasn’t just possessive of Tommy--it was a fierce protective love he felt. Nothing he’d ever dare utter out loud of course. Tommy just buried his face into Alfie’s neck and breathed deep as they stood wrapped up in the darkness. After a few moments, Alfie ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair and he raised his face towards Alfie’s as they kissed deeply. </p><p>Tommy untangled himself from Alfie and hit the lights in the hall. He quickly swung into the kitchen and grabbed a rum bottle on his way up the stairs to Alfie’s bedroom. After everything, he was still thrilled to be here. He hadn’t planned to see him on this trip, haven gotten into town late and needing to be home early, but now it felt like fate. Tommy was meant to be here. </p><p>Alfie followed close behind, but gasped as he lifted his leg to mount the third stair. The night had caught up with his sore back. Heat shot down his hip and he braced himself for the familiar pain to roll down his leg. Tommy stopped on the stairs and slipped the bottle into his pocket before bracing himself under Alfie’s arm. </p><p>“Hey, hey now. Easy,” Tommy said, letting Alfie lean heavily on him. He helped him up the last of the flight of stairs. They made it to Alfie’s room where Tommy helped him to a chair and lit the small gas fire. He turned the gas lights on low, pulled the bottle from his pocket and took a long draw before handing it to Alfie. </p><p>“Alright Alfie. Let’s get you comfortable, eh? You’ve had a long night on my account. Come on, I’ll give that bad back of yours a bit of a rub,” Tommy said, crouching down and slipping off Alfie’s shoes for him. He wanted to take care of Alfie. </p><p>“What’s that?” Alfie said with a smile before chugging the rum himself. It was a charming offer, one he hadn’t ever received before.  </p><p>“Come on,” Tommy said, cocking his head towards the bed as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He pulled Alfie to his feet and pulled Alfie’s coat off and slipped his wrinkled work shirt over his head. Alfie’s chest was wide and slightly muscular, covered in a sprinkling of delicate strawberry blond curls. Everything about Alfie was thick and dense and compact from a life of hard work. Strength reverberated through his body and left a ringing in Tommy’s ears when he touched him. Alfie’s chest was like the prow of a ship. and probably Tommy’s favorite part of him. Well, maybe his second favorite part. He ran his hands up Alfie’s broad chest and around the back of his neck as Tommy pulled him in for another kiss. The taste of rum lingered between them.</p><p>“Now, lay down,” Tommy quietly commanded as he unbuttoned Alfie’s trousers. Tommy’s deep blue eyes seemed to see straight through him. “Let me take care of you tonight.” Tommy needed to be in control. The scene with the chief had badly shaken him, more than he cared to admit. Alfie had certainly helped, but Tommy had already spent enough time feeling exposed tonight.   </p><p>“Whatever you say,” Alfie practically sang the words as he slipped his trousers and boxers to the floor. He tried to jump into bed, but his stiff back had other plans and it ended up as more of an energetic crawl. Tommy laughed as he pulled off his own clothes and quietly slipped the handcuffs out of his pocket and onto the bed. He reached for the bottle of oil Alfie kept on the desk and poured a little into his hands. </p><p>Tommy sat on the bed and rubbed his hands across Alfie’s freckled shoulders and up his neck. His sun-damaged skin looked almost golden compared to the rest of him--like Alfie carried the memory of the sun at his back wherever he was in the world. He’d earned the freckles, and the spray of shrapnel scars covering his hip, while fighting in Gallipoli. The same gold curly hair on his chest thickly covered his legs, with a charming sprinkling across his muscular ass. Tommy suddenly realized he was holding his breath as he worked to smooth out Alfie’s tense muscles. He worked his way down to Alfie’s lower back, trying to memorize every mark on Alfie’s body--as if he could map out the man in scars and marks. </p><p>Tommy straddled Alfie’s thick legs as he used his palm to push deeply into the seized muscles. Alfie stretched his hands over his head, sighing and grunting as Tommy moved down his spine. He worked the knots just above Alfie’s tailbone and he started making some very intriguing moans that stirred Tommy to bolder action. He climbed off Alfie’s back and reached for the oil canister. Alfie’s eyes were closed and he didn’t move, waiting for Tommy to return. Before oiling his hands, Tommy put the bottle next to the bed. As quietly as he could, slipped one of the cuffs around the bedpost attaching the other onto Alfie’s wrist. The delicate sound of the cuff closing caused Alfie to look up.</p><p>“What’s this?” he asked, holding up his wrist.</p><p>“You said you thought these would be fun. Well, I agree,” Tommy said kneeling next to the bed and stroking his hard cock with oil. He absentmindedly bit his lip. “I think these will prove to be very entertaining.” </p><p>“Ahh this is what you meant by taking care of me tonight?” Alfie asked with a grin. He was intrigued. It had been a while since Alfie had been on the receiving end of things. Once the clothes were off and Aflie’s considerable endowment revealed it quickly became not his job. As Tommy climbed back onto the bed, Alfie tried to turn over to face Tom and absentmindedly pulled the cuff against the bedpost. He heard Tommy’s breath catch at the dead sound of metal against the wood bed frame. Tommy fell against Alfie, propping himself up on his elbow over him.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Tommy growled into Alfie’s ear, plunging two fingers deep inside of him. Alfie pulled at the cuff again in surprise which only made Tommy add another digit and push deeper, his hard cock pushing against Alfie’s thigh. Tommy moved inside of Alfie, opening and stretching him. The pleasure was intense in a way he had almost forgotten. It was like being young again, when every encounter he managed to scrape together was both thrilling and slightly terrifying. The more he moaned or struggled, the rougher Tommy became. Just hearing Alfie strain against the handcuff seemed to be enough to thrill him. The entire time, Tommy was whispering in his ear and kissing his neck and jaw as he pushed deeper. </p><p>“That’s it Alfie. Good lad,” Tommy said. Alfie nearly laughed out loud at that. Almost 15 years older and now he’s the lad? “I think you’re ready for me,” Tommy said, quietly before lifting himself up and angling his oiled cock slowly into Alfie. Tommy could feel Alfie breathing deeply under him. Tommy wrapped a leg around him as Alfie tried his best to relax. When he had reached as deep as he could go he breathed in Alfie’s ear like a led horse as he began to move slowly. Alfie closed his eyes and grunted with every thrust. </p><p>“God...god damn, Alfie,” he whispered into his ear before sweetly kissing Alfie’s neck as he took him over. He moaned as Tommy seemed to push deeper and deeper inside of him with every thrust. Tommy thoughtless bit down on Alfie’s shoulder to keep himself quiet. No matter how many times Alfie told him he could be as loud as he wants here, old habits die hard. He held onto Alfie's hips, speeding up and then slowing down to try and put off his orgasm for as long as possible. </p><p>Tommy quickly pulled out. He wanted to make it last, to tease and torture the restrained Alfie a little, but he was already losing control. Alfie felt too good wrapped tightly around his cock. Tommy breathed heavily over Alfie. He tried to arch his back to meet Tommy, but his damn back muscles spasmed. Tommy smiled and grabbed a pillow to slip underneath Alfie’s hips before sliding back inside of him. Tommy tried to go slowly again, but it was no use. He began bucking hard and wild into Alfie, his body sliding against Alfie’s oil-slicked back. The normally quiet Tommy shouted and gasped as he exploded inside of Alfie. As he pushed deep and hard Alfie’s own cock shuddered beneath him, spilling onto the sheets. Tommy wrapped his arms around Alfie and buried his face into Alfie’s neck. They stayed like that, breathing hard until Tommy quickly pulled out, making Alfie gasp. Tommy immediately stood up, found a rag to clean up with and dug his cigarette case and the handcuff key out of his trousers off the floor. </p><p>He walked around the bed and sat on the floor next to Alfie still laying on his stomach on the bed. He watched Alfie for a few moments before lighting his cigarette. He crooked one knee and rested an arm on it, allowing his cigarette to smolder. Tommy was flushed and looked warm and inviting. Alfie wished for all the world that Tommy would, just once, come to bed with him and stay there. </p><p>“You...uh...gonna cut me loose here Tom?” </p><p>“Eventually,” he said, resting his face in his hand as he gazed at Alfie’s naked body. He spoke quietly, like admitting a secret. “I like having you like this. All mine.” </p><p>“So I got you out of these just to end up in ‘em myself?” the gas lights danced in Alfie’s gold-brown eyes. All mine. The words echoed through him. Tommy smiled and ashed his cigarette into the side table ashtray. </p><p>“Alright, alright. But we’re even now,” Tommy said, picking up the key and releasing his wrist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Rape scene ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a week later that they had another run in with the police and Station Chief Collins. They exited their favorite bar and fell laughing into an alleyway far from the busy streets of Camden Town. It was a dark, warm night, and the city was thick with the humid smell of clean rain. An occasional car rumbled past, throwing beams of light in all directions. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine. Tommy pulled Alfie close by the lapels of his coat as Alfie pushed him against a wall in a dark crooked passage. They had plenty of places to go, but they couldn't help but to return to old habits. They were both very familiar with the quick, dark alley fuck, only now it was less necessity and more for a dirty little thrill.</p><p>Alfie's tongue filled Tommy's mouth as they shared each other's breath. The taste of alcohol and tobacco mixed together as they kissed. Alfie slipped his hands around Tommy's hips and down his backside. </p><p>"Let's get to my place," Alfie growled as he nibbled and licked Tommy's ear and gripped his ass. </p><p>"Too far…" Tommy shook his head. "Bakery?" He wrapped his arms around Alfie's neck.</p><p>"I thought you was too good to be fucked on my desk, eh?" Alfie said in between breathy kisses, rubbing his cock against Tommy's. Tommy deeply sighed. </p><p>"I'm not above anything right now," he whispered back, sending a thrill down Alfie's spine. Tommy's full lips were a violent shade of pink from the force of Alfie's kisses. Tommy bit his bottom lip, his jewel-like blue eyes looking up at him from his freckled face. Alfie touched Tommy's cheek, his breath catching in his chest as Tommy took Alfie's hand and slipped his thumb into his mouth.</p><p>"Fuckin hell," Alfie kissed him hard again, holding his wrists against the wall, when they were suddenly illuminated with an incredible bright blinding yellow light.</p><p>Tommy could make out two figures through his splayed fingers. It looked like two officers stood there, one carrying the light and the outline of another standing there with a pistol drawn. </p><p>"Scotland Yard! Stay right there you two," the one with the gun shouted. </p><p>"Who the fuck you think you talking to sweetheart?" Alfie demanded, dropping his hand after shielding his own eyes from the blinding light. </p><p>"Cuff that one. We'll get him on ...prostitution and gross indecency," the man motioned to Tommy as he stalked towards Alfie. Alfie reached inside of his coat and smoothly lifted out his own large pistol from its holster before stepping in front of Tommy. </p><p>"Alfie…" Tommy said nervously. This wasn’t a normal arrest, but he seemed well aware of that.</p><p>"No, I don't fuckin think so--"</p><p>A nightstick came down hard on the back of Alfie's skull from the right. Neither Alfie nor Tommy had noticed a cop had come up behind them. Three cops. There are three cops here. He swore in Russian and crumpled to the ground. Tommy pulled his own gun but couldn't make out a target before he met with the same but straight to his face. His gun clattered to the ground as he fell back against the wall and then doubled over after the nightstick connected with his gut.</p><p>Tommy was only out for a moment. He awoke to find one of the cops wrestling his limp arms behind his back, his face pressed against the wet pavement as Alfie fought. His gun was long gone. He felt warm sticky liquid pour down his face. Great, another broken nose. He was pulled up by the shoulder and spit out the blood that filled his mouth.</p><p>"All of you are fucking dead men," he said to the officer marching him to the cop wagon. "You have any idea who we are?" </p><p>"Nope, we're not from 'round here...not really officially 'on duty' yeah see," the officer holding his shoulder said. Tommy still hadn't managed to see anyone's face or badges. They were both very stupid and very smart. "But I do know the local station chief is offering 50 quid for a legitimate arrest of you." </p><p>They continued to shine the light in his eyes before they pulled a bag over his head and shoved him into the back of the paddy wagon. He could hear Alfie fighting still, his cane coming down with a sickening wet crack just before he gave a barbaric shout of his own. But the reward must have been just for him, as Alfie didn't join him in the wagon. </p><p>Of course, they might not be cops at all. Maybe they were taking him to one of his many enemies in the guise of cops. But it was Camden Town officers who dragged him from the truck and into a familiar, foreboding building. He remained silent as he was fingerprinted, photographed with a bloodied face and charged as a male prostitute. The officer who processed him didn't hand the file and charges off to the clerk however.</p><p>They dragged him through the jail, much to the hoots and jeers of the other men awaiting their day in front of a judge. The cops let the men know exactly what Tommy was in for. But instead of throwing him to the wolves they locked him in a cell with his own file and mugshots.</p><p>He was alone, his hands cuffed behind him still. He felt a seasick feeling being back here. He wasn't used to this dread when facing down something as usually harmless as the local police, but he had no way of knowing what would happen next. He wasn’t even sure if Alfie was alive at this point. On the bench besides him, his own face in black and white was peaking from the manilla envelope with the words "prostitution" in black lettering along the bottom. Bastard fuckers. He'd make them all pay.</p><p>He was cooling his heels for a few hours before two officers came into the tiny cell. Tommy was leaning his head against the wall and regarding them with total disdain. They dragged him from the narrow bench he was sitting on, with one of the men scooping up the file.</p><p>They marched him to the back office, where Station Chief Collins sat behind a large dark wood desk. His long narrow face had a self-satisfied smile. Tommy instantly regretted not slashing that smile from ear to ear. Tommy took it all in, Collins watery, red-rimmed eyes, his sallow skin, drooping mustache and thin lips: just another sad fucker well past any temporary prime God had granted him. One of the attending officers slapped his file down on the station chief desk and both left the office. Hate burned in Tommy's stare, which Collins returned with a bemused smile. </p><p>"Mr. Shelby, welcome back," he said as he flipped open the folder and made tsk tsk sounds. "Rough night? I bet you could use a cigarette," He asked, holding up the cigarette case his officers had confiscated when they took everything from his pockets as well as his jacket for good measure. Tommy stayed silent. He'd rather have his pistol, or his peaky hat. Another officer suddenly entered with a bucket of hot water and a rag and left again.</p><p>"You know, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot the other day…I'm really not so bad," he said as he unfurled his lanky form and circled around his desk. Tommy pushed off the floor, sending the chair he was sitting in skittering a few feet back into the wall behind him. Collins sat on the edge of his desk in front of Tommy, his crocodile smile never leaving his smug face. He soaked the rag in hot water and approached Tommy. </p><p>"I only want to clear the blood from your face, dear boy," he said.</p><p>"Uncuff me and I'll do it my own damn self," he finally said, his eyes never leaving Collins. </p><p>"Oh, I think we are both better off the way we are now," he said. He stepped forward and roughly wiped the dried blood from Tommy's face. Tommy did his best to twist and turn to get away, but he was beginning to realize just how trapped he was and how much control the delighted grinning Collins had. </p><p>"There, much prettier," he said. Tommy attempted to spit in his face, but he expertly dodge it. Collins grabbed him by the chin and dragged Tommy and the chair back towards the desk. He shoved Tommy back in the chair before facing him. He rested his foot there between Tommy's knees as he sat on the edge of his desk and leaned forward.  "Though still not terribly polite." </p><p>"I won't play your games so you might as well put me back in that cell."</p><p>"Oh that private cell is for special, polite guests of the Camden Town station. Though I would be more than happy to put you in with the general population if you so desire. Cuffs on of course, for the other men's safety, you understand," he said, raising his bushy eyebrows. Tommy said nothing, his cold blue eyes staring, full of rage. "No? As I suspected. Now, how about that smoke? These are very fine cigarettes," he pulled one out of Tommy's heavy silver case and put it to his own mouth. The smell of the tobacco irritated Tommy even further. Christ he could use a cigarette. Collins slipped the cigarette from his own mouth after a few puffs and held it to Tommy's lips. As badly as he needed a smoke, he jerked his head away.  </p><p>"Suit yourself," he chuckled and returned it to his own mouth. </p><p>"What do you want Collins?" Even asking the question opened up a pit of fear in his stomach. He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted, but Tommy couldn’t stand being toyed with like this anymore.</p><p>"This," he said with a smirk as he held up Tommy's file. Collins wasn’t done with Tommy by a long shot. "Could land you in a world of trouble, but it's nothing compared to this," Collins lifted a much thicker file from his desk with the same measured lettering in black ink. It read Solomons, A. on the front. Tommy just laughed. "This is just the last six months.” </p><p>“He pays you not to keep tabs on ‘im,” Tommys said. </p><p>“Oh I’m well aware what he pays me for, but the new station chief, the one starting next month, He has no idea how we run things. He’s coming from outside of Camden Town due to allegations of corruption,” he puffed on the cigarette and blew the smoke in Tommy’s face. Tommy grit his teeth. “I, for one, can’t imagine how the Yard ever got that impression. This file, and the one with your not-so-pretty face in it, will in fact be at the very top of the stack I hand over to the new Station Chief.” Changing of the guard in a police station could be a tricky time for a business like Alfie’s, which so flagrantly operated in the open. The bakery had been comfortable under Collins, everyone made money and everyone was happy. </p><p>“Every man has his price,” Tommy said, swallowing hard but keeping his expression vacant. Collins seemed delighted at his response. </p><p>“Truer words, Mr. Shelby--Tommy, if I may be so bold--I could easily keep these files out of the hands of the incoming chief. He’d never need to see your face, or Alfie’s, or the list I’ve included which records which officers receive weekly payments.” </p><p>“You certainly have been busy,” Tommy said. </p><p>“Well, when you’re staring down forced retirement you start collecting the detritus of a whole career and the mind naturally wanders to who might owe you,” his demeanor changed on a dime. His haggard face darkened.</p><p>“I see. And a man, forced into retirement with a full pension from Scotland Yard, would he be looking for a little extra to live out his golden years?” Tommy asked, hopefully. If this was about money. If all he wanted was payment, then an understanding could be reached.</p><p>“Now Tommy, you know I didn’t drag you back in here for something as simple as a pay day,” he made the same tsk tsk noise and looked almost hurt. Tommy refused to break his stare. “I’m offering an opportunity to wipe the slate clean for both of you and protect Alfie’s network of informants on my way out the door: A new station chief; a new start.”</p><p>“...If I let you fuck me. Is that it?” Tommy asked impatiently, leaning back in his chair. “Why? To help Alfie?” he gave a little laugh. “I think you’re overestimating my attachment to the man. If he owes you so much go fuck him.”</p><p>“Tommy, you can spit and swear and reject my kindness, but don’t lie. It’s so beneath you,” Collins said, stabbing out the cigarette butt. “And besides, Alfie, well, he’s just not as...interesting to me anymore, especially after I saw you, I mean.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Tommy said, swallowing hard. “Despite what that piece of paper falsely charges, I’m not Solomons’ punk to lend out when he needs something.” </p><p>“Hmm. And here I thought you were a reasonable man. It’s not just about Alfie, dear,” he said, holding up the photo of the bloody Tommy. “This wouldn’t look very good posted all over the Birmingham offices, would it? Maybe distributed in the pubs? But I can keep you from even seeing the inside of a courtroom and I’m the only one who can do that.” </p><p>“You...son of a bitch,” he said, looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Aren’t we all?” he said, a sad tilt of the head added to his smarmy smile. He stood from the desk and tried to take Tommy’s chin in his hand. Tommy whipped his head away, but Collins had him and they both knew it. He just had to hope the old bastard didn't have much stamina in him. "Every man has his price, Tommy, you said it yourself," he said quietly, smoothing his hair back from his face in a performative act of gentleness. "This is mine. So what's it going to be, eh?" </p><p>The question hung heavy between them and, after a moment, Tommy faced him and let out a halting, defeated breath. Collins recognized his victory and walked across the room to lock his office door. When he heard the lock latch it was like the very air in the room changed. Tommy thought back to Grace in this awful moment...what had he told her all those years ago? Everyone's a whore, we just sell different parts of ourselves. </p><p>Collins returned and stood in front of Tommy. He used one hand to unbuckle his uniform belt and the other caught Tommy by the chin. He forced his fingers in his mouth, hooking two fingers hard into Tommy's lower jaw, just below his tongue. His eyes seemed to go black--all the false kindness and saccharine words were gone from him as he dug painfully into the soft flesh under his tongue. Tommy winced. There was nothing but lust and violence in Collins's eyes.</p><p>"Biting me would be a very bad idea on your part. You understand?" Collins said as he let his belt drop heavily to the floor. He stared into Tommy's glass-like blue eyes awaiting a reply. Tommy gave a short nod. He pulled his fingers away, smearing saliva on Tommy's lips as he did. Tommy closed his eyes as Collins fumbled with his trousers and tried to just breathe. Just pretend it's Alfie, he thought as Collins ran a hand through Tommy’s hair. He pulled Tommy by the arm out of the chair and on to his knees, still handcuffed.  </p><p>He pried Tommy's jaw open again hooking a finger beneath his tongue and pushed his cock down his throat. He wasn't large, still Tommy gagged and tried to pull back, but Collins dug his finger in harder and pulled him forward again. There was no pretending this was Alfie. Collins was going to make this as unpleasant as possible. That was likely half the thrill for him. The urge to bite rose but he batted it away. Collins grabbed a fistful of hair to keep him steady as he started slowly moving in and out of Tommy's mouth. </p><p>"Open your eyes," Collins demanded between heavy breaths, but Tommy ignored him. Collins was getting what he wanted, Tommy didn't have to make it perfect for him. He pulled his cock from Tommy's mouth and suddenly back handed him, sending a wave of blinding pain through his fractured nose. "I said, open your goddamn eyes."</p><p>Tommy hung his head from the pain for a moment, panting, then did as he was told but something in the way he looked at Collins made him even more furious. He hauled Tommy to his feet and threw him against his desk. Without the use of his hands Tommy stumbled and fell back. Collins was immediately on him, pressing himself against Tommy and began working at Tommy's clothes, unbuttoning his shirt halfway down and running sweaty, greedy hands across Tommy's chest. The sickening sensation of Collins tongue as he ran it down Tommy's exposed throat disgusted Tommy. He was briefly worried Collins would try to kiss him, but he seemed to know better--this wasn't his first time forcing a man to his will. </p><p>He loosened Tommy's trousers next. He reached inside and found Tommy hard, in spite of himself, and grinned. He gripped and stroked Tommy, whispering to him nothing's about how beautiful he was and how he'd better keep his eyes open and on him. Tommy wanted to wretch, but he breathed through it keeping his face stone still while hoping this would be over soon.</p><p>Collins turned him around and pushed him over his large, heavy police desk. He fell with a thud, his arms still manacled behind his back with the files Collins had taunted him with laying under his face. Focus on those, he told himself, on getting out of here and getting to Alfie. From behind him, he could hear Collins spit into his hand.</p><p>"I've been thinking only of this since I had you in my cell," Collins said breathlessly. He roughly forced his saliva covered fingers inside Tommy, who grunted and locked his jaw in place to keep from giving him any more satisfaction than that. Collins didn't care to properly prepare Tommy. He kicked Tommy's legs apart and forced his cock inside. Tommy sucked his teeth and gasped from the pain, wincing as he started to move. </p><p>It seemed to last hours, every thrust chipping away at his hope for a quick end to this misery. Collins held on to the cuffs as if they were a bridle and slammed into him as hard as he could. Tommy’s entire body ached and he had to clench his jaw, but from the moans Collins was making, he was having a grand old time. Finally his pace began to quicken then slow, then quicken again. Come on you old bastard, Jesus. Just as he seemed about finished he pulled out and tossed Tommy off the desk into a crumpled heap on the floor. Collins roughly grabbed Tommy’s hair again, pulling his head back so that he was forced to look up at him. He let out a long moan and gasped as he came, staring down into Tommy’s eyes as he shot across his face.    </p><p>When he let go of his hair, Tommy fell forward and wretched while Collins laughed from behind him. Tommy held still on floor, trying not to wretch again, trying not to breathe in at all, while Collins buckled his belt. Tommy could hear the water in the bucket slosh around and then Collins was back, squatting down next to him with the wet cloth- still rust brown with his blood. He pushed a finger under Tommy’s chin and lifted his face up again. </p><p>“There we are, prettier than ever,” he laughed, admiring Tommy’s humiliation before roughly wiping most of his rapidly cooling spunk from his face. He tossed the rag into the bucket before pulling Tommy to his feet by his bound arms. There was a knock on the door just as Collins pulled Tommy’s trousers back up around his hips. Having Collins’s body so close to him again produced another wretch which was answered swiftly with another backhanded slap, reigniting the pain in his nose with a cry. </p><p>“Who the bloody hell is it? I said I was not to be bothered!” Collins shouted at the door.</p><p>“Oh you’ll be bothered alright! I want to see my client, Thomas Shelby, right fucking now!” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Collins shouted before unlocking the door and pulling it open to reveal a well-dressed man Tommy didn’t recognize. He was short, a head shorter than Tommy at least, with narrow shoulders and a sharp, mouse-like face. Determined brown eyes stared out underneathrebrass-colored curls, a black hat on his head. “Who the hell are you?” </p><p>“Lewis Cohen, barrister,” he crisply announced, shoving a card at Collins before marching into the room with a commanding air. He tapped the bucket of water with the bloody rag still in it with his shoe just enough to rattle it. “Has my client been injured while in your custody, station chief?” </p><p>“He was...uncooperative with the arresting officer and had to be restrained,” Collins answered, sounding instantly bored with the whole situation. </p><p>“And what is he charged with?” </p><p>“Nothing.” </p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“Nothing, all charges have been dropped,” Collins said with a slimy smile. Tommy just stared silently at his shoes. </p><p>“Well then...we will just be going then, uncuff him. Now,” Cohen said warily. He could smell the violence that had just happened in that tiny office, the blood and the scent of sweat and sex hung in the air. Collins uncuffed Tommy who shivered with revulsion as he touched him, but Collins was no longer interested in making a show of harming him now that his anger and lust had been sated. Tommy snatched the criminal records off of Collins’s desk the moment he was free and began buttoning his shirt, anger burning in his eyes. </p><p>“Come on now Tommy, it’s alright, we’ll deal with this, we need to get out of here now though,” Lewis said, touching Tommy on the shoulder.</p><p>“That’s right, I’m sure Alfie is waiting for you,” Collins sneered. Tommy stared hard at Collins, unblinking, trying to push his hate through himself and into Collins. He wanted to feel it, the doom it would eventually bring. </p><p>“This is far from over,” Tommy said in a voice that didn’t seem to belong to him. He had never been this angry or hated someone so much. Each word could’ve stood alone as a full statement. Collins just smiled again and held out Tommy’s cigarette case. He snatched it and clenched his fist.</p><p>“Not here goyim, not here-” He pulled Tommy towards the open door of the office. </p><p>Besides a few snickers from the plain clothes police, no one bothered Tommy and Lewis as they picked up his personal effects and headed towards the street. Ollie was waiting outside of Alfie’s Rolls and opened the door for him. Lewis hung back on the street as Ollie slipped him a few bills and he said he’d call in the morning with a wave of his hat. </p><p>Tommy gingerly sat down in the Rolls and turned to Alfie. Alfie was still covered in dried blood, both of his eyes beginning to blacken, his lip split and his arm in a hastily constructed sling. He’d fought like hell. He had a look of incredible pain on his face. Alfie grabbed Tommy with his good hand, squeezing his shoulder and stared at him with wild eyes. </p><p>“Are you alright? What happened?” Alfie’s voice shook and Tommy let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“What do you fuckin’ think happened, Alfie?” Tommy muttered. “Cause whatever you’re thinking, you’re right.” He pulled the cigarette case from his pocket and his hand started to shake, remembering Collins holding the same case. Alfie took it from his hand and fished out a cigarette, lighting it before handing it over. Tommy took the smoke and tossed the files in his lap. </p><p>“That son of a bitch, he- he-” </p><p>“You said... you’d take care of it Alfie.You did. The first time this happened. You said you’d take care of it and now-” Tommy just looked out the car window as London crawled by, too angry to speak. </p><p>“Tommy, Tom please look at me,” a bump in the road made Tommy’s breath hitch and face contort in response. </p><p>“Not now Alfie,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. Christ his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He couldn’t stand the stink of Collins on him, still, and he never wanted to see that fucking cigarette case again. “Pull over Ollie,” he demanded. Tommy jumped out of the car as it slowed to a halt in an alley where he finally was able to vomit into the gutter. His whole body was shaking as he eventually heaved around an empty stomach. Alfie’s heavy hand on his back got his attention and he handed him his rum, still warm from his pocket. It settled in him, the alcohol clean and hot, washing away anything cruel and bitter Collins had left behind. </p><p>He had nearly halved the rum when Alfie wrestled it away. </p><p>“Give it back.” </p><p>“You’ll get sick again Tommy, fuck, look, I fucking failed you, I see that, please let me at least get you home.” </p><p>“I want to be sick. Give it back.”</p><p>Alfie sighed, took a swig from the flask, before handing it back to Tommy who drained it. Tommy struggled back to his feet and climbed back into the car without another word. </p><p>The rum had worked it’s wonders by the time they had gotten home and the edges of Tommy’s pain were suitably dulled. They rolled into the house. Alfie was desperate to comfort Tommy and tried to pull him into an embrace but Tommy pushed him away, just shaking his head. He headed straight for the library and found himself a bottle of whiskey to join the rum in his empty stomach before heading towards the bathroom. </p><p>Tommy stood looking in the mirror at his bruised, broken face and took another slug of whiskey. He started peeling his clothing off, dropping them to the floor. He found the cigarette case, dumped them out on the counter and threw the case into the hall where it bounced off the wall and clattered to the floor. Alfie was able to dodge and then collect it as he stood watching Tommy, waiting for a sign that he was needed or even wanted. Tommy lit a cigarette and took another drink, bracing himself, before unbuckling his trousers.</p><p>Alfie’s blood ran cold. There was a dried trickle of blood on Tommy’s thigh and more had soaked through his boxers. Tommy carefully removed the garments until he revealed the dark bruises Collins’s grip had left in his skinny pale hips along with the bruises forming on his wrists and hands. Alfie wordlessly began running a warm bath for his wounded little bird. </p><p>Tommy pulled out a washcloth and scrubbed his face clean and wiped away as much of the blood as he could before settling down into the warm water. Alfie disappeared and reappeared with a tray of food and tea that he put within reach. Tommy had put a washcloth over his eyes in his usual fashion and the cigarette dangling from his fingertips had long extinguished itself, dropping soft gray ash on the white tile floor. Alfie reached over and opened the facet, rewarming the bath water. He rested his back against the wall and slid down to the floor, still in his own filthy, blood covered clothes and stared down at his hand. He experimentally lifted his arm from the sling but hissed and put it down. </p><p>“You need a doctor,” Alfie announced. </p><p>“You need a doctor, I need sleep and alcohol,” Tommy said, not bothering to remove the wash cloth. </p><p>“Tommy-” </p><p>“I am trying to retain some of my goddamn dignity here. I won’t let a doctor poke around me unless there’s good fucking reason. This isn’t … this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. I just need to be left alone.” </p><p>“Oh well, now I just need to kill every man who’s ever done this to you,” He let out an infuriated, slightly crazed laugh, “Add them to the fucking list. I am… I am going to destroy that fuck. He miscalculated, right? Biggest sin, pride is, and here’s why - it causes the fucking fall,” he almost whispered the last part, his voice dropping off. </p><p>“Alfie, I’m going to drink this bottle of whiskey and then I’m going to go to sleep. Do not touch me, do not wake me, do not bother me at all for the next 14 hours or so. I cannot-”</p><p>“Don’t explain, right? Don’t ever. You get whatever you fucking want. That will give me time to prepare,” he said darkly. </p><p>“Opium,” Tommy asked immediately. It was a serious thing to request of Alfie. Alfie hated addicts and watching Tommy dance with the dragon drove him to that edge of madness where Alfie already spent much of his existence. Tommy had given it up, mostly, or at least kept his occasional dalliances private. The situation had definitely changed, “Get me something for the pain and for...for the nightmares. If I get whatever I want then find me a ball of good opium and pipe.” </p><p>“Whiskey or the pipe, pick. I won’t help you kill yourself,” Alfie added quickly, as if he was suddenly being delayed. He picked himself up off the floor and fetched clean clothing for Tommy, hoping he’d choose the drink by the time he returned.. </p><p>“Pipe,” Tommy said, holding the now half empty bottle up to Alfie when he returned. Alfie snatched it away. Cheeky fucker, Alfie thought and swung in low to kiss Tommy on the forehead, but he shrank even from this mild affection. Alfie’s face fell and he stepped back. </p><p>“I’ll get it for you. I will. Eat something, sweetheart. Soak as long as you like, I’ll be back.” </p><p>Tommy’s opium stupor lasted two days but was thankfully punctuated by occasional eating. Alfie’s hatred of Collins only grew as he spent hours watching Tommy’s limp body doze in the thick of opium sleep. He wanted nothing more than to gather Tommy up in his arms and crush him, as if he could squeeze the pain out of him, but he didn’t dare go against Tommy’s instructions. Alfie had Ollie see a doctor and get a series of shots of penicillin, which he administered to Tommy when he was deep in sleep. He never seemed to notice and other than the shots, he left Tommy completely alone.</p><p>Alfie hated dope, but Tommy’s self-imposed darkness seemed attractive as he was going his own, personal brand of mad. His mind was always on the edge of completely losing control, but this was different; a kind of cold, calculating madness had overcome him. All he could see was blood when he closed his eyes. Collins blood, the blood he had drawn from Tommy, the streets of Camden Town flowing with cop blood. Cohen had taken his gun that night to prevent any more need for his services and seemed hesitant to return it. His lawyer and friend should have known better though, he wouldn’t be doing something so crass as merely shooting Collins. He’d make him suffer and have the bright red proof of that suffering. </p><p>No, he had turned his frantic anger towards planning and executing a surprise for his ptichka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie holds his shit together long enough to comfort Tommy, and then becomes totally unhinged in his revenge against Collins. Warning: Violent af.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tommy had run out of opium he finally started to stir more. He didn't usually allow himself the luxury of a bender like that, he had responsibilities after all, but a solid almost two day high left him feeling hollow and dry inside, a clean sort of calm that was unfortunately as temporary as the drug itself. The sun was casting golden light into the room. He slowly became aware of something heavy on the edge of the bed. He finally opened his eyes to see Alfie in his work shirt, his eyes closed sitting on the floor with his head resting on his arm slumped over the foot of the bed. A little snore quietly rose up from him. Tommy didn’t get to hold on to his fantastically empty feeling for long. Alife there, with his messy hair and beard glowing in the dying sunlight, made Tommy’s heart seem to leap to his throat. When did that start happening, he wondered. </p><p>“Alfie…” Tommy said. He hesitated, then shook his shoulder. He jumped, his eyes half awake and looking around bewildered. He raised his heavy pistol off the floor and to eye level as he expertly scanned the room half awake before realizing they were alone. He let out a relieved sigh and set it down on the floor again.</p><p>“Fuck. Guess I never made it to the bakery,” he rubbed his face to try and wake up. He propped himself up on his knees, holding his hands out to Tommy but not touching him. “Tommy…”</p><p>“I’m alright, I’m alright...how long you been there?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Oh not sure,” he yawned. “Been in and out of it all night and morning. I didn’t want to sleep in bed with you...but I didn’t want to be away from you either.” Fuck, Tommy thought. There it was again, that hopeful, whole feeling that only Alfie seemed able to inspire in him these days. Even in this darkness, he didn’t want to be with anyone else. </p><p>“Come on then, that can’t be good for your back,” Tommy said, welcoming him into the bed.</p><p>“Yeah well, I ain’t got one fuckin’ concerned ‘bout what’s good for me, sweetheart,” Alfie said, using the bed post to haul himself up from his uncomfortable position and stretched his whole body out. His broad chest and strong shoulders unfurled and moved under his simple work shirt. He ran his hand through his messy hair, doing nothing but exacerbating the problem. “Tommy, can I…”</p><p>“It’s OK, Alfie,” he said. Alfie wanted to scoop him up, to wrap his arms around him. Instead he cautiously, gently touched Tommy’s face. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Tom,” he said, his sad eyes searching Tommy’s face. Alfie got back on his knees and put his hands in Tommys. “I’m going to make it up to you.”  </p><p>“You didn’t do anything Alfie. I was just...” Tommy couldn’t describe what he had felt that night, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling at that moment. He took Alfie’s hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“How do you feel? Can I get you anything?” </p><p>“More smokes would be great.”</p><p>Alfie held up a finger and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette case Tommy had never laid eyes on before. It was a beautiful jewel blue lacquer with black lacquer accents in an oblong shape. Dark red flowers studded with diamonds clamour through dark green vines on either end of the case. It was a work of art by a talented jeweler and must have cost a small fortune. Alfie handed it to Tommy with a sad smile. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” </p><p>“I figured you could use a new one.” </p><p>Tommy opened the case and saw his initials engraved inside the lid as he took out a cigarette. He patted the bed next to him, inviting Alfie close to him for the first time in days. Alife sank gratefully into the mattress and, emboldened, interlaced his finger with Tommy’s. Green and yellow bruises were fading around his wrists from the handcuffs and Alfie felt the unhinged anger rise in him.. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said.</p><p>“Don’t thank me, nah, you were right. I should have fuckin’ killed him the first time he laid hands on you. I fucked up, but I hope I can make it better. I can’t make it right, but I can make it better.”</p><p>To Alfie’s surprise Tommy pulled his hand and pressed it against his lips. </p><p>“I’m OK, Alfie, really. And don’t think I didn’t notice you giving me an injection at some point.” </p><p>“Penicillin,” Alfie said looking guilty. </p><p>“It was the right thing to do. Who knows where else that son of a bitch sticks his cock,” Tommy said bitterly, turning the new case over in his hand absentmindedly and appreciating the artistry of it while Alfie silently raged. Tommy dragged Alfie down next to him and put his strong arms around him. He finally felt safe. </p><p>“This is ok?” </p><p>“I pulled you into bed didn’t I?” He could feel his memories on the periphery, still mostly held back by the drug. Alfie rubbed Tommy's arms and kissed the top or his head and face over and over. Finally, he was able to hold Tommy, an awake almost clear-eyed version of who he was before that terrible night, though not the same. Tommy would never be the same. Even while broken, Tommy could calm him in the middle of a storm. He was a precious gift, one he wasn’t going to let go of easily. After holding him for sometime, Tommy spoke up. </p><p>“What’s next?” </p><p>“Something to eat?” </p><p>“I mean-” </p><p>“I know what you mean sweetheart, but it’s a surprise, isn’t it? Another gift, and I’ve got planned all out. But first, breakfast, yeah? You need to fucking eat and I won’t hear another word about it.” </p><p>That night they ventured down to the docks. Alfie had played the entire thing close to the chest, insisting it be a surprise for Tommy and was now practically giddy with anticipation. Tommy quietly rode along as Alfie babbled at an almost frantic pace, a strangely joyful glint in his eye. This wasn’t a version of Alfie he had ever encountered. Tommy’s opium hangover had shifted to a weary apathy and he briefly wondered how much it would cost to pay Alfie to shut up. As they pulled up to Alfie’s Thames-side warehouse three men, still with their bakers aprons on, were illuminated in the headlights. They stood on a pier with three of Alfie’s large Camden Town barrels in front of them.</p><p>“Ah this is great, really terrific. Perfect start to things. Come on,” Alfie stopped the car on the wharf. They both got out of the car. Tommy vaguely recognized the men, as Alfie had insisted Tommy get to know some of his most trusted lieutenants in his employ.</p><p>“You recognize these arseholes?” Alfie asked, pointing at the barrels rather than the men. </p><p>“Uh, no Alfie.” </p><p>“Well they look much different now, being fucking dead,” he shouted the words at the barrels, as if the inanimate objects filled with the bodies of these men could understand him. “These three are the ones who, uh, “arrested” us. Coppers from the other side of town, as if that would protect ‘em. Welp, goodnight lads,” Alfie motioned for the men to push the barrels into the Thames. Alfie then motioned for Tommy to follow him to a long warehouse where a dim light showed through the bottom row of windows. Instead of going in the front, however, Alfie began leading Tommy up the metal stairwell to a door high above the street. Alfie turned to Tommy when they made it to the top of the stairs. The air was just starting to get cold at night, and Alfie pulled Tommy’s coat tightly around him as the wind whipped around them. Alfie wrapped his strong hands around his shoulders.</p><p>“Up here, he won’t be able to see you, understand? He’ll be facing away from the catwalk and it’s completely dark up here. All you need to do is watch. I won’t look at you, or talk to you until it’s finished. He never need know you’re here unless you want him to, OK?” </p><p>“Alright. What...are you going to do?”</p><p>“What I should’ve done a long time ago,” he said. He slipped the Peaky hat from Tommy’s head and kissed him to the good natured jeers of Alfie’s men before walking back down the metal stairs. Tommy watched him descend and take a bucket of water from one of his men before Tommy opened the old rusting door and stepped inside. He walked a few feet on to the catwalk and there he was, Collins, sitting on a small metal chair with a bag over his head, his hands and feet bound. </p><p>Above Collin’s head was a single lightbulb casting a disc of light around the diminished Station Chief. Tommy slipped a cigarette out of his new bejeweled cigarette case and quickly lit it. He buzzed with anticipation and an undefinable fear. His mouth tasted bitter, rancid. He reminded himself over and over again, Collins can’t see you, but still, Tommy’s hands couldn’t help but shake as his heart raced.</p><p>The door suddenly clattered open, causing Tommy to jump and Collins’ bagged head to whip around him as he made panicked noises, demanding to know who was there. Alfie marched in, his cane punctuating every step on the rough hewn floorboards. He was in his shirt sleeves carrying Tommy’s hat and a box. He tossed the hat aside and removed his rings one by one, putting them in the box. He cracked each of his fingers before he lifted out two sets of brass knuckles. Alfie’s fingers flexed in their new cold metal confines. </p><p>Alfie rolled his shoulders, one of which still ached from being dislocated not three days before in the fight with the cops. Two black eyes, and a scab across his lower lip were all that remained as physical evidence of the beating Alfie had taken. </p><p>“ ‘ello Harry,” Alfie said, almost jubilant in the way he paced the floor. “Sorry to keep you,” he said as he ripped the bag from the chief’s head. Tommy’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Collins’ looking around bewildered. </p><p>“Alfred?” he sounded confused. “What is this all about?” his voice shook a little, betraying his fear. </p><p>“You really can’t deduce the reason my boys knifed your pathetic bodyguards and dragged you out of that dump you call a safe house? Quite the police officer you. The crown should be so proud,” Alfie said. Tommy could see a toothy smile on Alfie’s face. There was a change in him. Tommy was just starting to realize he loved Alfie, and at this moment he didn’t even recognize the man. Something had been unleashed in Alfie and it almost disturbed him as much as Collins’ presence. This was seeing Alfie, truly seeing him. Whatever he planned to do, he was brimming malevolent anticipation. </p><p>“It really is a mystery to me Alfie. I thought we always worked well together. Had an understanding, expectations met. And now all this?” Collins asked, looking around in far too calm a manner while shifting uncomfortably in his chair. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?,” Alfie cut him off. </p><p>“Listen--” before he could say anything Alfie sent a punch straight to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Alfie rolled his bad shoulder again and cracked his neck. </p><p>"I am going to erase you from this Earth, right? Not even God will be able to raise your worthless bones on judgement day. Just how hard you think the Yard is going to look for your miserable corpse," He shouted in Collins' face as he doubled over and panted in pain. Alfie paced around in front of the bound man. </p><p>"The new station chief…"</p><p>"Will be bought, like all the rest," Alfie roared with the wave of his hand, dismissing it. “You’re a crooked cop who couldn’t be trusted with Camden Town. Like the crooked cop before you, and the crooked cop who will come after. You’re not special."</p><p>“You’re a reasonable man, Alfie…”</p><p>“Nah, that is most certainly where you are wrong, mate. You weren’t going to deal with a reasonable man the minute you dragged him into your office.”</p><p>“Dragged...who?” Collins acted surprised, “Wait, this is about that Dilly boy from Birmingha-” Alfie swung hard into Collins guts cutting him off.</p><p>“Shut yo’ fuckin’ mouth, you hear me? Sweet Moses,” Alfie suddenly shouted, yelling at the dark ceiling. “I am tired of hearing your voice. You know I’ve never heard it say anything worth a damn…” he connected another shot to Collins face and when he leaned back from the blow delivered another to his gut. Collins coughed and sputtered. Alfie picked up his cane and Tommy’s peaky hat.</p><p>“Why, Alfie,” Collins sputtered. “I’ve never known you to be so ...sentimental over a boy. What? Did I break your plaything? That’s what this is about? Or does he want some more and you’re jealous? He certainly seemed to enjoy our time together. Stiff as a ship mast, he was,” and then there it was. That slimy smile that Tommy couldn’t forget and Alfie despised, spread across his face. Collins knew he was going to die, and he was going to inflict as much pain as he could on his way out. Alfie gave him another taste of the brass knuckles. Collins turned his head and spit out a tooth.</p><p>“Was it worth it?” Alfie growled, ignoring the comment. His cane rested in the crook of his arm as he slid the razor blade from the brim of the cap. He tossed the cap aside and admired the razor’s glint in the harsh light.“To die like this?”</p><p>“You’ve had him, the pretty little tart-” Collins said bitterly, spitting out a shock of blood, the first spurt of blood to stain the cleared floor of the warehouse. Collins seemed to know pleas for mercy would get him anywhere. Now he was just trying to piss off Alfie. Alfie was glaring down at him when Collins followed with a cocky, “What do you think?”</p><p>Tommy, still waiting in the wings, realized he was holding his breath. Collins's answer set Alfie on the edge of losing control, and Tommy assumed it would end here. But that’s what Collins wanted, to make this brief for himself. Alfie owed it to Tommy to keep his head about him, he owed it to himself. He wasn’t going to stop until he was satisfied. He took two deep breaths to center himself before suddenly shoving a brass knuckle-clad hand into Collins’ mouth. He grabbed hold of his tongue. </p><p>“That’s the last anyone is ever gonna hear from you,” Alfie said, holding Tommy’s razor carefully in his other hand. Collins kicked and struggled and gave strange guttural cries out, but Alfie delivered a few more blows to the side of his head, silencing him. He fell off the chair and Alfie jammed his hand in again while crouched over him. He began working with Tommy’s razor. Collin’s screams soon turned to watery gargles as his mouth filled with blood. It took a few moments, and a few more spurts of blood, but he soon held the man’s tongue aloft. He had promised not to look up at Tommy, but he knew he saw. </p><p>He tossed the tongue into the darkness, Collins strange muffled screams covering the frantic sound of rats swelling behind the barrels of sugarcane and other various smuggled items Aflie kept there. Alfie took up his walking cane and started bashing away at Collin’s legs and arms.</p><p>He was silent as he methodically worked, seeming not content until he broke every bone in Collins’ body. Alfie bashed his cane repeatedly between Collins’ legs, causing the man to eventually vomit up the blood he had swallowed from his stump of a tongue. He worked the body and limbs, making sure the man was conscious through it all. Collins was a bloody, twitching mass by the end, each of his limbs protruding at unnatural angles as if he’d been broken on a wheel. While Collins sobbed into the floor, Alfie hazarded a quick glance up to the catwalk. There he saw Tommy’s eyes illuminated in the glow of his cigarette. Alfie pulled a hunting knife from his belt and sank it down into Collins' side. Collins gave a whimper, coughing and choking on his own blood.</p><p>“Right, now there is a reason for bringing you here: This here warehouse is where I store my sugarcane for baking my bread, you see. The rats out here, they get positively addicted to the stuff. There’s no stopping it, but when they’ve been eating nothin’ but sugar long enough, it makes them a little mad. What they start craving, is meat,” Alfie said as he withdrew the knife. He had been careful to make an opening in Collins’ body, but not hit any major organs. At least he thought he hadn’t. “They’ll even kill each other for a little real meat. But tonight, they have a real feast on their hands. They’ll come for the sugar, but they’re gonna find you. And when they find this little hole I’ve made,” Alfie forced his fingers into the wound, causing Collins to make a horrific sound. “When we come back tomorrow, we won’t find nothin’ but a smear on my warehouse floor. The only fucking people who will even remember you existed are the ones who do my washing up, mate.” Collins was struggling to say something. Alfie shrugged and crouched down to try and make it out. </p><p>“He’ll….remember,” Collins managed to whisper through bloody, broken teeth. “Every time- he’ll remember.” </p><p>Alife could barely understand it, but when he did his breathing quickened and his whole body flushed with heat. He wanted nothing more than to feel Collins’ skull collapsing under his fists and probably would have if Alfie thought for a moment that Tommy had heard his dying words. He staggered to his feet, his whole body aching and ringing from the night’s effort, and stared down at Collins, trying to decide if he shouldn’t kill him then and there. He added one more swift kick in the gut for good measure and turned to leave. He could already hear them swarming now that the room was quiet. Their frantic squeaks and skittering feet sent an itchy feeling down Alfie’s spine. He forced his swollen hands out of the brass knuckles and dropped them into the box of rings. He picked up his bloodied cane and walked out of the warehouse into the autumn air. </p><p>Once outside he handed these things over to one of his boys, who sheepishly held out his coat. No one was laughing or teasing each other now. They were all silent. They, too, had watched the whole event. It was a great way to earn a man’s loyalty. Never hurt his friends, but remind him what happens to enemies. Alfie gave them all a serious look before turning to go up the stairs and join Tommy.</p><p>“Uh...boss?” one of his boys said. Alfie turned to see him holding a handkerchief. “You might want to…”</p><p>“Ah fuck. Thanks,” he took the handkerchief and moped some of Collins’ blood from his face. These ones were alright. He handed off a now-red handkerchief and made his way up the stairs.</p><p>Tommy was still standing on the catwalk, looking down at chaotic the bloodbath below. Alfie had walked through pools of it and dragged Collins through it, creating a sort of expressionist painting writ large on the warehouse floor. A small pile of cigarette butts littered the catwalk at Tommy’s feet, a fresh one smoldering between his fingers. The creature that was Collins, still was Collins, couldn’t move. He couldn’t do much more than let out repulsive inhuman moans. </p><p>Alfie opened the door and looked down at his handiwork. The floor was bright red with Collins blood. It seemed more than one man could contain. Fucking hell, Alfie thought. I may have gone a tad far on this one. He was worried how Tommy would take it. Tommy was as violent a thug as he and no stranger to torture, but this...this had emotion to it. It was an unhinged declaration; a love letter in living ink. </p><p>“Tommy?” he whispered. Tommy gasped and turned to Alfie. He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard Alfie open the door. “Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p>“Just...one minute,” Tommy said. To Alfie’s surprise, he turned back to the scene on the warehouse floor. The first rat had found Collins. His screams became more frantic and deeper as he tried to wiggle away from the small black creature, like the baying of bloodhounds. Then another rat found him, and another. Tommy watched as they swarmed over his body, and only joined Alfie out the door when the screams became too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy gets some of the comfort part of the hurt/comfort trope I've heard so much about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfie set Tommy in the back of the Rolls with Ollie at the helm. He cupped Tommy’s face lovingly and pressed a sweet chaste kiss on his mouth. </p><p>“I’ve got a few loose ends to tie up love. Won’t be a tic. Supper oughta be set up at the house.” </p><p>“You’re coming back soon, yeah?”  </p><p>“Oh don’t you worry, right behind you sweetheart,” Alfie reassured him, stroking his cheek with the tip of one shaking and swollen finger. He clocked a look of concern from Tommy but Alfie ignored it and shut the door. “Ollie! Straight fucking home,” he shouted knocking the top of the car.  </p><p>They pulled away from the warehouse and they were swallowed by the drizzly cold London night. Tommy lit another cigarette, pulling out the blue case from his pocket as the occasional electric lamp blinked yellow light into the swanky, leather clad interior of the car. </p><p>“D’you like the case, Mr. Shelby?” </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“The case? I picked it up from the jewelers just the other day, sure is beautiful.” </p><p>“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah I like the case,” Tommy said into the dark, opening a flask of whiskey and draining off a good quarter of the liquor in one draught. Hot and clean. Though he had held it together during the execution, he felt his hands tremble like he was back in a trench. The aftermath reminded him vaguely of the war; like a bomb had gone off and turned a man into a smear in the mud. His stomach twisted. Pain spiked through his body as the memory of Collins brutality raked over him. </p><p>Fuck him. He deserves to be nothing more than a stain. Thankfully, Ollie kept talking. </p><p>“He, Alfie, I mean, he’s really uh- quite fond of you, Mr. Shelby.” </p><p>“That obvious, is it?” Tommy said, replaying Collins’ death in his head over and over. Looking for comfort in revenge was a fool's task, he knew all too well. Watching Alfie keep his promise had made him feel better, but hadn’t healed him - just as Alfie had warned. He couldn’t make it right, but he could make it better. “He doesn’t brutally torture and murder former cops for all the boys?” </p><p>“No other gentleman callers at all, Mr. Shelby. I can assure you of that. I record all of Alfie’s meetings and he only trusts me to drive him around. I’d know.” </p><p>“Ollie, relax, I’m not trying to get you in trouble with your boss, and for Christ’s sake, call me Tommy.”</p><p>“Just don’t want you to get the wrong idea, especially from me,” Ollie replied with a nervous laugh. “He…he’s been pretty devastated, you know, for the last week. I ain’t never seen him so despondent. Uh...would it be alright if I asked you something?” </p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“Do you uh… d-d-do you love him?” Ollie said, tapping the wheel nervously as if he had just asked his own sweetheart. Even though he was facing forward, Tommy could see in the rearview mirror the skin around the sides of his eyes crinkle with a wince when the question was finally asked. Tommy laughed in response. God it felt good to laugh. Ollie had taken him out of his memories of Collins and back into the here and now. Maybe being around Alfie so much gave him the ability to see when a man was too far gone in his own head. Tommy’s laugh wasn’t at how ludicrous the idea was so much as an embarrassed, giddy laugh and the smile it left on Tommy’s face was irrepressible.</p><p>“Let me ask you this, how long you’ve been with Alfie?” </p><p>“Literally all my life, well, from when I was eight on, at least, I’ve been his assistant. He helped bring my family over from Russia but they all died of a flu once they got here, I’m the only one to make it.” </p><p>“Sorry to hear that.” </p><p>“Don’t be, Alfie took me in and raised me up. I’m just grateful as fuck,” Ollie said over his shoulder before snapping his head back forward with a sniff, “Doesn’t really answer my question though, does it?” </p><p>“Yeah Ollie...yeah, I love him,” Tommy’s smile wouldn’t leave, the schoolyard turn of the conversation made the brutal, bloody scene he had just witnessed seem like a bad nightmare. It was the first time Tommy admitted his feelings out loud, and it was to Ollie of all people, not Alfie. Ollie seemed relieved until Tommy spoke again. “What do you think? Does he love me back?”</p><p>“...uhh. Well, my opinion isn’t worth much of anything...” he gripped the steering wheel tighter.</p><p>“It means a great deal to me, Ollie.” </p><p>“I’d say he does,” Ollie smiled, satisfied and confident in his answer.</p><p>“Well then, that settles things. Good on you for looking out for Alfie’s heart. Someone has to,” Tommy said absentmindedly. </p><p>“And are you...um, feeling a bit better? Now that it’s over?” he was clearly nervous, but delivered his question with soft concern. Tommy froze and stared at the back of Ollie’s head, his dumb smile slowly falling. Ollie nervously moved his hands on the steering wheel again but studiously kept his eyes on the road and off the rearview mirror where he might catch Tommy’s eyes. It was a gamble for sure, but it was important enough to Ollie to take the chance.</p><p>“Yeah Ollie, I’m...alright.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it Mr. Shel--I mean, Tommy,” Ollie said with a touch of his cap.</p><p>Tommy just smiled again and nodded. They pulled in front of the house only a few minutes later. Ollie followed Tommy up the stairs to make sure he made it in alright and said goodnight. As he was about to pull away, Alfie pulled up in another car driven by his henchmen. </p><p>“Ollie, good boy, did just as I told you and more, wish I had a thousand men like you,” Alfie peeled a 5 quid note from a money clip and hand it to Ollie through the driver's side window.</p><p>They made their way inside. In the light of the foray Tommy could see that Alfie had changed clothes, obviously in a rush based on the misbuttoned shirt. He smelled like fresh soap as well. </p><p>“You got cleaned up?” </p><p>“In a manner of speaking, yeah. Stopped by the Schvitz, didn’t I? Didn’t want to come home, well, you know-” </p><p>“Yeah, I appreciate that.” </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>“I’m…” Tommy attempted to say alright, never better, but it was all too much. Alfie could see it in his face the second he broke. The murder, the seed Ollie had planted, Collins...everything crashed over him at once. It was poisoned by Collins now, wasn’t it? Heartbreak on top of the horror. Tommy sputtered and ran his hand through his hair. How to tell Alfie he loved him, and then turn around and tell him he was terrified that he couldn't ever see him again? That Alfie might be nothing more to him now than a walking reminder of Collins and that horrible night. He turned his face away and into his arm like a child. His shoulders shook with a sob and Alfie wrapped one of his granite-like, ringless hands around the back of Tommy’s head as he pulled him in for a tight embrace. Tommy gripped fistfuls of Alfie’s coat as he buried his face into Alfie’s fresh clean clothes. His knees gave way. </p><p>“Moya Ptichka, moya lyubov, nyet.” Alfie absentmindedly whispered into his ear as his sore, aching body put every last ounce of strength left into holding Tommy up. He still slipped into Russian when his emotions overwhelmed him and was grateful Tommy couldn’t understand him. Calling him “my love” would likely scare Tommy off worse than watching him beat a man to death for him. Tommy’s body shook in his arms with sobs. Alfie ran his hand over Tommy’s hair and wrapped his other arm around him. He turned Tommy’s face to look at him but Tommy kept his eyes cast down as tears streamed down his face. </p><p>“Tom, don’t turn away. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Alife said softly. He kissed Tommy’s tears as they slid down his face, letting some fall into his beard. They were still standing there in the entryway still in their coats, he suddenly realized. Alfie slipped his hands inside the shoulder of Tommy’s coat and slid it down his shoulders and arms. It fell to the floor in a pool of fine wool and dark red silk. Alfie then softly held Tommy’s face in his swollen hands.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, Alfie,” Tommy choked out. His shaking hands reached up and wrapped around Alfie’s. “It’s all...it’s all gone to shit,” Tommy covered his mouth and flicked his eyes to the ceiling. </p><p>“It hasn’t though, it hasn’t,” he wiped tears from Tommy’s face. “Tommy?” he asked, his own voice shaking now. Tommy didn’t answer him. He just hung his arms around Alfie’s neck and cried into his shoulder like a drunk. Tommy wouldn’t tell him he had made up his mind to leave London the next day. He needed to get his head clear and he couldn’t do that with Alfie nearby. He and Collins were inextricably linked now. He needed to detangle it all. </p><p>“Tonight…” Tommy seemed to search for the word again. “Tonight was…” </p><p>“The end of a long fucking nightmare. It’s over ptichka.” </p><p>“No, it’s not,” Tommy sobbed again, shaking his head. Alfie looked confused for a moment but gathered him up tighter. </p><p>“It’s alright, It’s alright…” Alfie just kept repeating and rocking him slightly. Eventually Alfie’s exhausted body shuddered and gave way and they sank to the floor surrounded by their expensive coats while Tommy wept. </p><p>He eventually quieted, the phantom pain in his body had returned and he ached as much as Alfie but he wouldn’t get off the floor yet. He pulled a cigarette out of his new blue case, digging through the pile of fabric until he found the pocket he needed. He leaned against the wall opposite Alfie who straightened his leg out with a wince. </p><p>“I may need to be alone, just for a little while-”</p><p>“Don’t explain. I can call Ollie back and he can take you tonight.” Alfie said, head low. “I suppose it was a bit much eh?” </p><p>“No, no Alfie, that’s not it all. I’m glad that the bastard is dead and that he suffered. Even more glad I was there to witness it. I want to stay tonight. I just… I can’t...” </p><p>“Shhh, it’s fine, I didn’t expect anything from you tonight,” Alfie said. “Whatever you want, I can sleep elsewhere if you’d like.” </p><p>“Ah, no Alfie, I’ll not chase you from your own bed. Not after tonight” Tommy staggered to his feet and held out his hands, helping Alfie up. Dark bruises were forming on the tops of Alfie’s fiercely swollen fingers where the brass knuckles had repeatedly bit into his flesh. Tommy rubbed his thumb across Alfie’s hand. “I am...grateful for you.” He couldn’t quite say what he meant, not yet, but he lifted Alfie’s battered knuckles to his lips and softly held them there, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears rolled down his pale face. Alfie’s sad eyes searched Tommy’s face for answers.</p><p>“I never wanted to hurt you Tommy,” Alfie whispered in the space between them, resting his forehead on Tommy’s. </p><p>“You never could, come on.” </p><p>Alfie made a grunt in agreement, and wiped another stray tear from Tommy’s cheek. Once he had wrestled the great Russian bear up the stairs Tommy dashed back down and collected the cold supper the housekeeper had left out for them and brought it back up. They talked and picked at the dinner until it was mostly gone, along with half a bottle of vodka. Alfie insisted on the vodka</p><p>“Gin leads to melancholy, rum is for fighting - vodka, is for talking, philosophizing, right? That’s why Russians are such great writers ‘n philosophers. Vodka is for men who never shut up, innit?” Alfie said. Indeed they both had straight vodka within reach but as usual Alfie had barely touched his and Tommy was well through his second drink. He knew the real reason Alfie was drinking vodka--it was practically a sedative to Tommy. </p><p>Soaking a hand in cold water and salt, Alfie already lay on his back, propped up on a few pillows and shirtless in bed. The pain was really settling into his limbs now, and a familiar burning in his hip was bad news as well. He didn’t want to move, probably couldn’t at this point. What he could do was just watch Tommy smoke and pace the room in the firelight, all night if he’d let him. </p><p>“Alfie, you never drink vodka and you never shut up,” Tommy said. </p><p>“But imagine if I did though!” he shouted, flinging a few droplets of cold water at Tommy. He actually gave a brief smile as he tossed another log on the fire and flicked a cigarette butt into the flames. </p><p>Alfie watched him gracefully rise from the hearth in the flickering light. Tommy let his trousers fall to the floor and joined Alfie in bed in his undershirt and boxers. Alfie set the icy water aside as Tommy wrapped his arms around him and spooned his body against his. The vodka was working, or maybe Tommy was just tired from the intensely emotional evening. He buried his face into Alfie’s hair as he ran his hands over Alfie’s chest. The green, living smell of oak leaves cedar wood and steam from the Schvitz clung to him. </p><p>He sighed and kissed Alfie behind the ear, feeling him give a small shudder a little every time his lips met skin. Tommy’s eyelashes fluttered on the back of his neck as he leaned against him. He wished he could keep this moment bottled and unchanging forever. Tommy could hold on tightly all he wanted, but Alfie could feel him slipping away.</p><p>“Do you hurt?” Tommy asked dreamily, running his hands down Alfie’s back. Every muscle seemed tense.</p><p>“All-fucking-over,” Alfie said. “But it’s a good pain. Do ya know what I mean? Just a tired ache,” Tommy was gently running a finger along his shoulder blades, drawing imaginary lines between Alfie’s freckles and scars. </p><p>“I do,” he said. He squeezed Alfie’s shoulder but he didn’t have much strength in him either. Tommy’s eyes were heavy. Alfie felt the precious weight of his head drop on his shoulder as Tommy’s arms encircled him again. Soon he was breathing deeply and slowly, drifting off against Alfie’s back. Tommy’s body was warm and reassuring. He may not ever have this again, but for now, it felt like Tommy was a part of him. Somehow, he drifted off to sleep as well.</p><p>Alfie immediately awoke when, a few hours later, Tommy’s weight lifted from his bed in the early morning dark. He wouldn’t get up at this hour and so quietly, unless he wanted to leave on his own, so Alfie let him go. He stayed still, eyes squeezed closed as his pillow became wet with his tears. He listened as Tommy wrestled his clothes on in the dark and stood at the foot of his bed for many long moments, nervously fiddling with his beautiful cigarette case before sighing and walking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok now THIS has some quality hurt/comfort. It's a longer chapter, packed with oh so much juicy drama and heart warming bits I suspect y'all will enjoy throughly!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The race horse’s hooves punctuated the milky morning as the sun came up over Birmingham. A few people peeked out their windows, some undoubtedly with the intention of yelling at the rider for waking them up so early. When they saw who was on the horse however, those tired faces disappeared again, quickly sinking back behind curtains into the safety of dark bedrooms. Tommy wouldn’t have noticed even if they had yelled at him. He was half asleep from a long night of drinking alone, still dressed in the previous day's three piece suit but his tie was missing entirely from his open collar. His peaky hat was pulled down almost over his eyes and a bottle of Alfie’s white rum loosely held in one hand against his thigh so it wouldn’t fall. An unsmoked cigarette clung to the moisture on his lips but was very close to falling, along with Tommy. </p><p>The horse knew where to go though and took his rider straight to the Garrison. One of Tommy’s men saw the pair loping towards the pub and snagged the reins. The abrupt stop sent Tommy keeling over the front of the saddle. He had just enough sense to grab onto the horse’s neck and hold on, avoiding a hard fall on the street below. </p><p>“Oi, Tommy, oi!” a voice called from Tommy’s right. He tried to bat whoever the voice belonged to away from him but only swung his hand through the air, dropping it limp at the horses side. “Someone get the fuck out here and help me, he’s a whole bloody man for christ’s sakes,” The voice shouted as it pulled him off the horse and placed him on the cold stones of Small Heath. Tommy sank back into blackness and when he came to there was a moist rag on his eyes and he was lying on a couch. The sun was now full in the sky and glaring through the blinds of his office, sending a wave of pain through his skull and nausea in his gut. </p><p>He would’ve rolled over and gone back to sleep if he hadn’t noticed Polly standing at the end of the couch, holding a glass of water and looking worried. </p><p>“Tommy…”</p><p>“Polly, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back at the parlor?”</p><p>“You certainly have a lot to say about other people’s obligations for a man who has spent the last few weeks in a bottle. Drink this,” she held out the glass to him. Tommy wearily sat up and swung his legs off the couch. He hung his head to avoid the light and gave a heavy sigh before he started drinking deeply. Polly’s kohl-lined eyes regarded him. “You ready to tell me what’s going on Tommy?”</p><p>“There, water drank,” he set the empty glass down with a thud. The look on his face answered her question in the negative, but she pushed anyway.</p><p>“What happened between you and Solomons?” Polly asked. Her heels sounded like a hammer in Tommy’s head as she walked towards the couch and sat down on the edge next to him. She wasn’t sure how to phrase this. She gently put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Did...did you two...break up or something?”</p><p>“Ah Christ Pol, why can’t you ever just leave me alone?” Tommy moaned, mortified by her question. </p><p>“We’ve been leavin’ you alone for weeks and all you’ve done is fall apart. You’ve got your son and your business to think about, but as far as I can tell you’ve spent more time drunk than on either of those concerns put together,” Polly said, her voice shaking. </p><p>“I’m...not sure what’ll happen between me and Alfie, alright,” Tommy said, pulling out his cigarette case, which was now a painful reminder of a completely different kind. He’d never be rid of this one, however, he held on to it as tightly as he held on to every drop of Alfie’s rum. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  “I just need to get my head straight.”</p><p>“Bottle after bottle of rum is going to have the opposite effect, Tommy,” she said. He blew a thick stream of smoke from his nostrils. The rum numbed him and reminded Tommy of Alfie. Alfie always smelled of cooking rum and always had a bottle to share. He wasn’t going to give it up any time soon, it was as close as he dared get to the man. </p><p>Polly looked closely at him. There was something there, something more than a broken heart. She stood up in front of him and took his face in her hands. He opened up his arms, surprised. “Tommy...what happened to you…” </p><p>“Polly, Jesus,” he pulled back and covered his face with a pillow. “Turn those gypsy eyes on someone else for a change,” he crossed himself and spit on the floor before laying back down on the couch with his back to her. Just a few more hours and at least his head would stop hammering away. And then what? Was the question that came back again and again. He could feel Polly still hovering behind him as he resolutely shut his eyes.</p><p>“Tommy…” she said his name like a demand. “There’s a shadow there behind your eyes, I can see it. ” His eyes slid open and he gave a shuddering sigh. </p><p>“Pol it can be very dangerous to be me, sometimes,” he said.</p><p>“I’m aware Tommy,” she said gently, rubbing his arm. </p><p>“And...sometimes...I’ve got to do things...things that I’m ashamed of…” just attempting to say it out loud felt like a punch to the gut. He couldn’t continue. “It’s in the past, it’s in the past,” he muttered seemingly to himself as he wrapped himself up in his arms.</p><p>“Does this have to do with how your face was busted up when you got home? Did Solomons do that to you?”</p><p>“No Pol, no,” he said, sitting back up and turning his bottomless blue eyes towards her dark ones. “He’d never hurt me.”</p><p>“But someone did--” she said. Tommy didn’t answer her but turned away again. She sighed. She was sensing that she had pushed as far as she could. “You got another letter today...from him,” she slipped the envelope into the pocket of the coat that was hanging on a chair. “You need to get it together, if not for us, for Charlie.”</p><p>“OK Pol,” he said weakly. “Just...let me sleep for now”</p><p>“Drink more water … and less shite,” she murmured angrily as she stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her for good measure, Tommy winced as it reverberated in his skull. </p><p>She wasn’t wrong of course, and she didn’t know the half of it. He had spent more time drunk than sober in the last few weeks. Things just kept getting worse in his own head, so he spent as much time out of it as possible. It was like he was outside of himself, watching himself make bad decisions. Like last night, when he drunkenly brought a pretty whore in the Garrison’s office for a quick release. Or a few days prior when Tommy paid a punk to knock him around before he roughly fucked the boy on the floor of his rooms. No mixture of sex, alcohol and violence kept the memories away for long, though. He was searching for something in this unclean world to make him whole again. A completely losing prospect. It was surprisingly like when he came home from the war. All he could do is screw, drink, and get high to chase away the memories. Now he had another set of memories to haunt him. What had finally chased that darkness away? </p><p>Ah that’s right, Grace. Grace had lived up to her name before she was taken from him. He didn’t have the heart to even think about her. Hopefully heaven wouldn’t let her witness all this.</p><p>The nightmares were the worst. The war was back in full force when he closed his eyes. Tommy assumed Collins had done that to him as well. And now Collins was mixed in there, muddled together. His dying screams replaced the suffering wails of Tommy’s comrades-in-arms. Collins face on the two men who had trapped him in the shower when he first arrived in France. Alfie in a uniform Tommy couldn’t be sure he had ever worn, beating Collins to death with his cane while flare shells burst overhead. Alfie’s appearance in these nightmares gutted him. He had been his one safe harbor and now he was simply another of the pantheon of monsters living in Tommy’s head, right alongside Collins. Maybe it would all subside if he could just stay black out until the storm had passed. Maybe he could even see Alfie again. Alfie. The letter stayed unopened in the coat pocket Polly had dropped it in. He carried it at his side before a second joined it two days later, and a third a day after that. </p><p>____</p><p>Alfie arrived at the Garrison in the pouring rain. He leaned heavily on his cane as the damp and cold wreaked havoc on his joints. All he wanted was to see Tommy waiting for him, but it was an exhausted John who unlocked the front door of The Garrison. Just like when he had picked up the phone two days ago and heard John’s voice and not Tommy’s. What a disappointment the younger Shelby was turning out to be.</p><p>“Hello Solomons...thanks for coming up to Birmingham,” he said nervously eyeing Alfie’s heavy cane.  </p><p>“Yeah, well, you know…just don't attempt to use your new found jew-summoning powers too often yeah?" Alfie said. He wasn’t sure why he was here. Tommy didn’t want him to be, if he did, it would have been his voice on the other end of the line. He would have answered even one of Alfie’s letters, which were full of meandering heartbroken pleas, random excerpts from books he was reading, memories, notes about his day and right back into heartbroken pleas. </p><p>"Don't worry I ain't exactly wild about having you here,' he admitted. "You come alone?"</p><p>"Fuck off, I ain't ever gonna come into the den of vipers alone. But my boys are--politely, right?--waiting outside," Alfie said motioning towards the front door. He may be heartbroken, but he was no fool and knew better than to completely trust John or any other gangster. "Where's the rest of the clan? I thought you people did everything together?"</p><p>"They don't know I called you here," John stuck his hands in his pocket. "Arthur doesn’t even know about you two and would hit the roof if he did but, I'm worried about Tommy. We all are.” John could see Alfie soften a bit, his wild eyes became sadder, and he seemed to drop his guard. </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“He hasn’t shown up at the betting parlor in two days, or at the offices or here at the Garrison. I think he’s at his apartment but me going there isn’t going to do no good. Otherwise it already would have,” he said. “Listen, I can’t stand another minute of this. You’ve got to do somethin’”</p><p>“He wants nothing to do with me, I’m afraid,” he said sadly. He sank into a nearby chair and stretched out his leg. “This is a fucking pub, right? How’s bout a drink, eh?” John nodded and walked to the bar. He reached over the side and pulled up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He set them down on the table in front of Alfie, but didn’t sit with him. He poured the two glasses and stood in front of Alfie.</p><p>“Polly thinks there’s something more than a broken heart eating him up.” </p><p>“A broken heart?” Alfie said picking up his glass and quickly downing the Irish whiskey. It was a strange acknowledgement of what Alfie might mean to Tommy, coming from John at least.</p><p>“Is that true?”</p><p>“Remember the night, I bailed you boys out?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Things in London got...violent after that…” Alfie rubbed his chin. He would keep things as vague as possible. Luckily John was fairly thickheaded. He refilled his own glass as John didn’t seem to be in a rush to do it for him. </p><p>“Violent? Tommy usually isn’t that bothered by--”</p><p>“I beat Collins... nearly to death ...in front of him,” Alfie said, flexing his hands from the memory. </p><p>"Nearly?"</p><p>“Took my time with it. Let rats finish it while he was still alive.” </p><p>“Jesus fucking...that’s fucked...but that wouldn't turn Tommy upside down like this. He told Polly he had to do something he was ashamed of...wait, did Collins...do something to Tommy?” John asked. Alfie gave John a guilty look. John seemed to be putting the pieces together, remembering the look in Collins' eye the night Alfie bailed them out. He finally sank into the chair across from Alfie. He grabbed his own whiskey and quickly downed it. “Alfie, what the fuck happened to him?”</p><p>“I failed him John...but It’s not my story to tell,” he said softly. “He hasn’t said one word to me since the night I killed Collins. I can’t assume to be in his confidence any longer, but I will say Collins earned his bad ending.” </p><p>“Fucking hell Solomons,” John put a hand to his forehead in disbelief and took poured another whiskey. “Fucking. Hell. OK. So you don’t need to tell me, but I have a pretty good fucking idea considering. Look I’ve got to call Polly cause...I have fuck-all idea of what to do with this new information. I’ll be right back."</p><p>John disappeared into the back office. Alfie nursed his drink and tried his best not to feel too overwhelmed sitting in Tommy’s bar. It was the closest he had felt to him in weeks and he relished it. Old lovesick fool, he admonished himself. He knew he’d screw up with Tommy in some way, just not this spectacularly. </p><p>Keys suddenly jangled noisily at the pub’s entrance. Tommy let himself in and immediately turned around and locked the door. He spun back around and looked up and there was Alfie sitting alone in the Garrison with half a bottle of whiskey at his elbow looking just as surprised. For a moment Tommy thought he'd finally snapped and was hallucinating in his grief. Tommy was disheveled, like he had spent a few nights in that suit. It was so unusual for him. A brilliant smile passed on Tommy’s face that pulled tightly on Alfie’s heart. </p><p>“Alfie! What are you doin’ here?…” Tommy said with excitement taking several eager steps. His face had bloomed with happiness and Alfie’s heart seemed to beat out of his chest at the sight. Before he could reach Alfie, however, John emerged from the back room and the too-brief smile faded. “John?”</p><p>“Oh...hi Tommy.”</p><p>“...And what are you doin’ here?” Tommy asked. His excitement at seeing Alfie dashed by cold anger suddenly rising in him. </p><p>“John invited me,” Alfie said apologetically. </p><p>“And you came,” Tommy quietly said. He glared at his brother. After an awkward pause Tommy motioned to the front office. “Come on then.” </p><p>Alfie jumped out of his seat to follow Tommy, bringing his whiskey glass and bottle with him. John also tried to enter the office, but Tommy shoved him roughly by the shoulder and slammed the door in his face. </p><p>Tommy braced himself against the door for a moment and took a deep breath. He wasn’t expecting any of this, didn’t think he was ready for it, but all he felt was relief. He wanted so badly to be furious with Alfie but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted him so much. It was like the nightmares meant nothing the moment he saw Alfie’s face. </p><p>He took three strides across the office and grabbed hold of Alfie, kissing him deeply, running his hand through his beard. Alfie gathered Tommy up in his arms and held him close. The smell of cheap perfume flooded Alfie’s senses. He pulled back to look Tommy in the eyes and noticed a dark pink smear of lipstick on his collar. A pit opened in Alfie’s stomach as he searched Tom’s face. If there was one way for Tommy to knock him senseless, it was this. He immediately regretted coming. Tommy looked to see why Alfie was pulling at his collar and met his eyes. He took a step back from Tommy, but they still couldn’t take their gaze off each other. </p><p>“Why’d you come here Alfie?” Tommy asked sadly. He was still trying to get angry but he was too grateful to see him, circumstance be damned. </p><p>“John called me...uh, hoping I could...I don’t fuckin’ know. I came here...cause I thought you might need me. But I can see that’s not the bloody case, is it?” he grumbled, flicking the stained collar while leaning heavily on his cane. The pain in his body seemed electrified and heat flooded his face. He dropped his hands from Tommy. He’d been left for women plenty of times, he thought he had learned better than to have feelings for such men. And he’d gone and made an exception for Thomas Shelby, in the back of his mind knowing exactly where it would lead. Stupid and reckless.</p><p>“I do need you, I do, ” he said quietly. “Please stay.” </p><p>“Nah, I’ll just be off. Wouldn’t want to be a bother,” that lipstick smear was a cold hand on his throat. Alfie stumbled backwards, keeping his eyes on his shoes and rubbing his chin. “Stop scaring the shite out of your family, alright? John is an idiot, but he means well. This is the last fucking time I’ll be dragged out to Birmingham on your account.” </p><p>“Stay, Alfie,” he took Alfie’s hand and led him away from the door. He wrapped his arms around Alfie again, who allowed it, but stood wooden and still. “She was just a whore. It didn’t mean anything. It was just me trying to run away from myself anyway I can. Come on.”</p><p>“And what am I exactly? Hmm? You ain’t spoke to me in weeks,” he said, his eyes sadder than Tommy had ever seen them. </p><p>“I’m sorry for it. I am. Seeing you suddenly, in my pub, it answered some things for me. I never wanted you to find out about this like this,” Tommy said, motioning to his collar. </p><p>“Oh so you were going to tell me you’ve been whoring?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Punks?” Alfie asked with a slow deep breath.</p><p>“...yes,” Tommy said quietly. The pain that answer inflicted on Alfie was splayed across his face for only a second before he righted himself, locked his jaw and started calmly for the door.</p><p>“Alfie…” </p><p>He didn’t break his stride and was in the bar room before Tommy had a chance to react. The door to the office slammed open as Alfie walked out. John came out from behind the bar like a shot sensing trouble but all he saw was Tommy catching up to Solomons, easy enough to do with his stiff limp, and grabbing his wrist. When Alfie turned to Tommy, he pressed the back of Alfie’s hand against his lips and looked up at him with tears and pain in his large blue eyes. His brother was begging another man not to leave. All the shades of uncomfortable red passed over John’s face. He knew he should look away but couldn’t. </p><p>“Please, please don’t go. I fucked these strangers to try to stop thinking, but then all I think about is you and then … Collins is right behind and I don’t know how to… just please, stay,” Tommy pleaded. Alfie wavered, literally swayed, drunk on Thomas Shelby once again. </p><p>“Why didn’t you at least fucking answer my letters?” Alfie asked quietly, rediscovering his anger. Tommy stuffed his hand in his pocket and immediately produced all of Alfie’s letters, unopened but worn, as if Tommy had handled them a great deal. “You didn’t even read them? God of Abraham, Issac, and Jacob, save me from Thomas Shelby.” Alfie’s voice sounded utterly broken and he looked up at the ceiling exasperated as he dropped his hand from Tommy’s grasp. </p><p>“I couldn’t face you, not yet, not even your words. Seeing your handwriting-” Tommy croaked, running his thumb over the pack of letters, worrying the edges here and there where they had been rubbed smooth already. </p><p>“So how many whores was it going to take Tommy? How long was I supposed to wait for you to drop me a fucking line, send up a flare- your phone still works, eh? Does it?” Alfie realized he was shouting now, and his voice was shaking. “Then I get a fucking call from your own fucking famiy, right? And they don’t know where you are and normally we can’t seem to fucking shake them!” Alfie stabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the still bewildered John Shelby who began to worry that the gangster might do something drastic or possibly violent. His hand sat on the handle of his pistol and his mind turned to the car full of Alfie’s men in the alley. </p><p>“Alfie, I-”</p><p>“I thought you could be dead Tom, fuck you could have been anywhere,” Alfie motioned to John behind him again who finally had the sense to avert his eyes and pretended to walk away behind the bar, “They thought you were fucking dead, do you have any idea how seriously fucked something has to be, right? For one from your pack of brothers to call me.” </p><p>“Please, I know, you have no reason to forgive me Alfie. I’m a fucking wreck. I’m falling apart without you,” Tommy laughed through his tears, hand to his head and on the edge of breaking apart. “Don’t go.”</p><p>“Oh, Ptichka,” Alfie muttered, removing his hat and raking his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. He couldn’t stand it.  “Are you done with all this?” he asked, emphasizing the question with his black hat in hand, his anger dashed against the rocks of his love for Tommy. Tommy swallowed hard and nodded. “No more fucking other people, though I’d like to go on record that it was already bloody well implied.” Alfie gritted out and Tommy nodded again emphatically. “One more, you don’t get to run off again and don’t at least answer my letters or calls, never again Tommy. I can’t fucking live like that again. You disappear again and you’re dead to me,” he growled in a low painful rumble. Tommy looked guilty then nodded. Alfie hesitated a moment, giving him one more hard look before he held his arms open and Tommy fell into them gratefully with a shuddering gasp. Alfie was murmuring Russian in his ear as he enveloped him in his arms. </p><p>“We got some fucking things to discuss Mr. Shelby,” Alfie said with his finger in Tommy’s chest when he released him after their embrace, the other hand holding Tommy by the back of the neck. Tommy’s wide smile was back, Alfie wanted to melt. “Oi, John, go get the lads from the cars and either draw them a pint yerself or go find your barman, right? Ollie’s got a bottle of vodka on ice in the front seat, make yourself useful for once and fetch it, we’re having a meeting.” </p><p>“Solomons, you are not the boss--”</p><p>“John!” Tommy demanded.</p><p>“Fine. Meeting, right,” was John’s response, he looked up from the bar to catch sight of his brother and Alfie Solomons kissing. He turned quickly and walked out to the two cars idling in the alleyway, cursing as he stalked out of the bar. Of all the idiotic ideas he had to bring Tommy back to Earth, why did he have to call on Alfie Solomons.    </p><p>____</p><p>John found himself hanging around Alfie’s boys and having a surprisingly fine time. Ollie asked over a pint of bitter what happened between his boss and Tommy. He had asked before they had come into the pub and again before John could pour the first pint. Finally, Ollie reached out and grabbed John by the collar and shouted, drawing the four of Alfie’s boys attention.</p><p>“Out with it! Were they fighting when they went back there? What happened?” They all leaned in, waiting for John to spill the goods.</p><p>“There was definitely some fighting at first but uh… when I left to fetch you they were uh… they seemed to have made up,” John replied, very glad he had the good sense not to call in the barman for an early shift. Alfie’s boys had cheered, patting John on the back and talking excitedly about the paydays sure to come now that Alfie had his head back on right. A lovesick boss was bad for business, after all. Something of which the Peaky Blinders were also all too aware.</p><p>“See, I told you! Tommy and Alfie love each other, “ Ollie announced, clinking beer glasses with his fellow Camden Town boys. John winced. He had no idea it had gotten that far. In all the excitement he had also forgotten all about the desperate call he had made to Polly only an hour or so before until she threw open the door of the pub. She had marched in but the grim determination on her face was replaced with surprise at the raucous of gangsters getting drunk on a late Tuesday morning. As soon as John caught sight of her confused and grief stricken face his smile dropped and his eyes got wide. </p><p>“Polly, fuck, I’m sorry, I shoulda called, Tommy just turned up a few hours ago.” </p><p>“Yes, John, you should’ve fucking called,” her voice was on the edge of tears but she dragged it back and produced a cigarette looking at the stunned faces turned towards her one by one. “Well?” she demanded of the young men.</p><p>All but John started off their stools towards Polly with lighters in hand. Ollie, always a dependable young man, arrived first and caught sight of Polly’s cigarette shaking between her fingers and glanced up at her.</p><p>“Gin,” she asked him, reading his mind. </p><p>John interceded and took his aunt by the elbow. He led her over to a table while Ollie dashed behind the bar and returned with a glass of gin, neat. John had his hand on Polly’s and was in the midst of comforting her when he came back. </p><p>“Come on now Pol, he’s ok, he’s alright…” John said, trying to convince her to leave them alone.</p><p>“I brought the lady her drink.” </p><p>“So now you think Tommy’s alright? Because he finally showed back up after more than two days? Jesus Christ John.</p><p>“No I think he’s alright...because Solomons is here,” John said sheepishly. </p><p>“Well, go and tell him I need to see him. Now.”</p><p>“You...might want to give them a little more space...” Ollie suggested. “Only a recommendation ma’am, of course, as someone who has walked in on Alfie at...inopportune times.”</p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“First things first, love,” Alfie said, sliding Tommy’s jacket off the moment the door shut. “I can’t stand the stink of whore on you.” </p><p>“Alright,” Tommy said. The pain on Alfie’s face was too much, it demanded an immediate fix. He swiftly walked to his desk and pulled out the emergency shirt he kept in the bottom drawer. He slipped the soiled one off his shoulders and threw it in the trash. His bare arms were enough to absolutely enthrall Alfie. He slipped the wrinkled but clean one over his shoulders. He didn’t bother buttoning it. He tossed some cologne on his neck and chest. Ironically, his brother’s referred to this as a whore’s bath, though this was probably not the vein that it was meant in. Tommy took a big swig of Alfie’s white rum and swished around in his mouth. “There, best I can do right now.”</p><p>Alfie slid his hand under Tommy’s undershirt, over his shoulder and around his neck. He felt like the same old Tom, the same smooth skin and wiry frame. The same blue eyes, always uncannily observing every action and reaction. He expected to feel something different after more than a month and who knows how many opium nights and rented lovers. He moved his hands over Tommy, holding his face before kissing him again. It was him, in his entirety.  He imagined he could still detect the cheap perfume, but his rum in Tommy’s mouth made him ignore it. They were a part of each other as sure as the rum in Tommy’s veins. </p><p>“Why’d you ignore me Tommy?” Alfie asked, the heartbreak evident in the question. </p><p>“I don’t know how much sense this is going to make but...I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to turn into just another one of my nightmares,” Tommy said, lacing his fingers with Alife's. “If you were, it would rip me to shreds. But you’re not, You never were. I recognized that the moment I saw you in the pub. In all my life, you’re the first person that I didn’t need to protect or fear, the first to make me feel...safe.” </p><p>“Safe. I see. You remember what you told me that night, the last time I saw you?”</p><p>“I said, I was grateful for you,” he said quietly, his half-lidded eyes dreamily watching Alfie. </p><p>“Tommy,” he said, almost admonishing him as he pulled Tommy close. He kissed him again and again, his hand on the side of his neck. Tommy closed his eyes and melted into his embrace until Alfie pulled back and whispered “Say what you really mean.” </p><p>“Alfie…I love you” Tommy whispered back, closing the distance between them before he dove in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>Polly finished her gin as John told the story of what had happened to them the first night in Collins’ cell in London, with Ollie nodding along silently. </p><p>“That’s all I know, he roughed Tommy up a bit and it really pissed off Solomons, but that was where we left it. Solomons promised Tommy he’d take care of Collins for the disrespect.” </p><p>“But you said there was more, that Alfie said that he-” </p><p>“That was a few days later Ma’am,” Ollie chirped and she turned her intense eyes on to the boy. </p><p>“Go on.” </p><p>“Ahem, well Alfie and Tommy got “arrested” by some off duty officers, from outside our streets. Tommy was charged with uh…” Ollie looked nervously to John, no help there as John didn’t know the story either and looked just as eager to get the whole tale. Problem was, Ollie knew who Aunt Polly was even if she didn’t know him. He heard Tommy talk about her to Alfie in the back of the Rolls and knew she was more a mother than an aunt. This kind of information can break hearts, especially a mother’s. “He was falsely charged, mind you, with prostitution…” </p><p>“What!” John nearly shouted. </p><p>“Easy, easy, he-he dropped it, Collins dropped the charge, no record.” </p><p>“I fuckin’ told Tommy. I told him he’d get nicked for this business with Solomons,” John said, anger rising in him. Polly held up her hand to quiet him down.</p><p>“Why Ollie? Why did he drop the charge?” There were already tears standing in her dark eyes. </p><p>“Pol, I already told you…” John begged.p</p><p>“I want to hear it, plain,” she ignored John and spoke directly to Ollie. She placed her hand lovingly on Ollie’s wrist and looked into his eyes, he could feel what Tommy often referred to as her ‘gypsy eyes’ probing his soul. </p><p>“He dropped it in exchange for Tommy’s... compliance, Ma’am. But from what Alfie has said about Collins character, there wasn’t much of a choice in the thing,” Polly nodded a few sharp nods and sucked in a small breath against the hurt. “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, from what I could tell it was...bad.” </p><p>“How bad?” John asked. He put his hands on Polly’s shoulders as she collected herself. </p><p>“Pulled over so he could get sick right after, then he was in bed for two or three days at Solomons' before he came home here. That was over a month ago,” Ollie said leaning back against his chair shaking his head. </p><p>“That’s enough,” Polly said quietly, her tears finally falling from her eyes, unaccompanied by sobs or curses. Both men grew quiet, studying the wood grain of the barroom table. “So Tommy is going to need a little extra from all of us John. I don’t want to hear anything about his drinking or his appearances at the betting parlor or stables anymore. I think it would be best for Tommy to dry out in London under Alfie’s watch.” Her tears were already gone. Practical Polly was in response mode. Ollie got the distinct impression that she had cried over this sort of pain too many times before to waste time. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it.”</p><p>“Wait, you're suddenly fine with this Solomons business?” John asked Polly, Ollie looked surprised at the younger Shelby.</p><p>“You're not?” Ollie returned cautiously with a hard stare. John turned to address him but Polly spoke up taking back both their attention. </p><p>“John, I was never strictly against it. And you know how Tommy is, it doesn’t matter what we think about anything that he holds dear as long as he’s the one who holds it. Is it dangerous? Yes, but that doesn’t matter now. Not if Tommy needs him.” </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Alfie lay on an overstuffed leather couch with Tommy reclining his head back against his chest, his thin solid frame cradled between Alfie’s knees. He had piles of Alfie’s letters in his lap, most of which were now opened. Tommy looked disheveled in his wrinkled shirt, not even buttoned up, but it was like he could breathe again. He sighed and retrieved his glass off the pinnacle of Alfie’s pulled-up knee and began reading the next letter out loud. </p><p>“My Dearest Tommy, honestly fuck you for not responding to my letters. Still, I hope this one finds you well. Or at the very least finds you at all,” Tommy read out loud as he snorted into his vodka glass. “It has been three weeks since I last saw you. Every day, I can’t imagine making it one more moment without some kind of word from you and yet the moments keep coming, and you are relentlessly absent from all of them. It has made me resent the very concept of time itself, which is quite a fucking thing to do to a man.” </p><p>“I really am an eloquent bastard when all I’m doing is moping in my office and letting my businesses fall apart,” Alfie said, also taking a deep drink from his glass and slid a hand down Tommy’s chest. He was solid, real. It was Tommy who insisted on reading the letters, there and then.</p><p>“I am beginning to suspect I won’t see you again,” Tommy continued. The words caught in his throat. These were getting harder and harder to read. Alfie’s ache was so vibrant it was almost blinding. “The thought is like a vulture circling over head, waiting for death to finally take a shipwrecked sailor. These letters may be my way of saying a very long goodbye, but as the poets tell us, a word aptly uttered or written cannot be cut away by an axe. It can not be laid low by gunfire. My words would withstand the worst mortar rounds and any hand grenade you might have hiding in your pocket. I love you silently, without hope. Fully yours, Alfie.” </p><p>Tommy carefully folded the letter up, put it back in its worn and dog-eared envelope and held it to his heart for a moment. There were several more, but he wasn’t sure he could take an increasingly desperate Alfie. It felt wrong to turn away from his pain though. </p><p>“Do you ever give up in these?” Tommy held up the four or five still in their envelopes and craned his neck around to see him.</p><p>“Never, though I do get angry at myself for having any kind of hope. I would have eventually stopped writing...but it would have taken a while,” Alfie kissed his head again as Tommy opened another letter. </p><p>“My Tommy, I am now certain that I am writing these for my own benefit. It is likely unbearably selfish of me to impose myself on you like this, but as this letter will likely end in a trash can unopened, I’ll tell you about my day. </p><p>Depression follows me like a shadow or a faithful dog. My leg aches, the supply orders for the bakery are all wrong but I can’t bother to pick up a phone and shout at anyone. I send Ollie out to the track, to collect payments. I fill my time with a small army of books that I read and read and can’t make sense of. I’m not young, but not old enough to retire into this uselessness and isolation. </p><p>Do you remember that first night when you came to me in the bakery? I won’t ever forget it for as long as I live” Tommy smiled and rubbed Alfie’s thigh thinking of the memory. "If you only knew the flames that burn in me which I attempt to beat down with my swiftly vanishing reason. One of the first things God realized about his creation is that it was not good for a man to be alone. I had gotten very good at being alone and then you, you came along that night and showed me the face of God. I hope we share air again in this life. I love you, so tenderly and truly, Alfie,” Tommy paused and let out a shuddering breath. “I didn’t know you were such a poet Alfie.” </p><p>“Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, initial of creation, and the exponent of breath, at least that’s what Ms. Dickenson said,” Alife quipped. Tommy looked up at him confused. “What? Unlike you, right, my books ain’t just for show. But...you do bring it out of me.” Alfie replied. </p><p>Tommy put the letters aside and twisted his body until he was laying on top of Alfie. He caught Alfie’s mouth in his. Alfie held him close gratefully. Tommy was right here, warm and real, with his tongue in his mouth. Alfie let his hand wander down Tommy’s chest and under his shirt. Tommy kissed him passionately while Alfie ran his hands down his back and up his sides. Tommy began tugging on Alfie’s belt buckle only for the door to fly open. Polly stepped in, her hat and bag in her hands. </p><p>“Christ Polly!” Tommy said leaping off of Alfie and spilling the letters to the floor. </p><p>“Awww fuck!” Alfie shouted, falling back on the couch, irritated and disappointed. “Of course, yet another bloody Shelby,” Alfie absentmindedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Tommy stood bolt upright, feverishly buttoning his shirt while his face flooded red like a teenager caught in the act. Polly politely crossed her arms in front of her and blushed as well. She kicked the door to the front room closed behind her. </p><p>“Well hello boys,” she looked Tommy up and down and smiled. He looked an absolute mess, with wrinkled trousers and a creased and open shirt, but he did look more alive than he’d been in weeks. Tommy put his hand to his eyes in embarrassment. </p><p>“What’d you want Pol?” he groaned. </p><p>“I wanted to let you know, that I’ve sent for your things and your car to be brought to the Garrison. I think you should spend some time in London...preferably not drinking yourself to death. Which I will ask you to ensure, Mr. Solomons.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Being here hasn’t been any good for you, not what you need,” she said, taking his hand and then looking back at Alfie. “I’d worry about him much less if he were with you.” </p><p>“Well Aunt Polly, what a surprise,” Alfie smiled at her and sat up.   </p><p>“Just Polly from you, and nothing is to happen to this boy in your care, do you understand me?” she said, fixing her dark eyes on Alfie. “I know something happened, it won’t happen again.” He looked panicked to Tommy who just shrugged. </p><p>“Do as you’re told and no one gets cursed,” Tommy said, finishing the last button on his shirt.</p><p>“Well, you look like a proper gentleman now,” she stepped forward and took his arm. She suddenly looked pained, and pulled Tommy in for a tight hug. “I hope Alfie is able to put the pieces back together for you,” she whispered in his ear. He looked at her confused but she just waved it away. </p><p>“Esme and I will make sure Charlie is cared for, Tom.” </p><p>“What happened to me getting my shit together?” Tommy asked with his eyebrow crocked. Polly looked guilty but shrugged it off. </p><p>“It’s obvious you need to be with him so you can. Then you’ll come back.” </p><p>She left it at that. As she turned to leave the room there was the unmistakable sound of stools and chairs being scuttled and the whoops of men egging on a fight. Tommy looked at Alfie surprised and then charged out of the room while Alfie struggled to his feet. </p><p>“Agile as a fawn that one…” Alfie croaked. Polly sighed heavily and helped him off the low couch and they followed Tommy out. They found Alfie’s men standing in a semi circle, shouting and jeering as John and Ollie faced one another with bare firsts. Several tables were flipped over and a chair or two broken into pieces. Tommy stepped forward to break up the fight, but Alfie put an arm out and stopped him.</p><p>“Hang on a minute, I wouldn’t mind seeing how this shakes out. Both are loyal, strong. Sure John has the muscle on Ollie but Ollie is clever and quick,” Alfie said thoughtfully looking at the panting pair of men as they squared off. He fished out his money clip. “What do you say to...4-to-1 odds on John?” Tommy gave him a withering look as he started to peel banknotes off his clip. “Right, right, probably not appropriate.” </p><p>Ollie’s face was bleeding and John had both his hands up, dodging and moving in a kind of characerature of his big brother Arthur. Problem was that John tended to fall into a pattern of bobs and weaves and just as Tommy charged the two young men Ollie cold cocked John hard on the chin sending him crashing to the floor. John flew back, but Alfie’s men propped him back up and threw him back into the fight. </p><p>“Fuck you and your sodomite boss!” John roared as he threw himself at Ollie. The five men boo’d John’s attack on their boss. </p><p>“Your...boss...is...a...sodomite too,” Ollie said, his word punctuated by punches to John’s midsection as he tried to throw the younger Shelby brother off of him. </p><p>“He’s not my boss, he’s my brother! And don’t you say shit about my brother!” John shouted, as he gathered fistfulls of Ollie’s shirt and slammed him against the floor. Ollie gasped, the air knocked out of him, before he kneed John in the gut and rolled him on to the floor. Ollie scrambled to his feet and stood above John with his hands clenched in fists and ready for more when the men suddenly stopped their jeers. One of them tapped Ollie on the shoulder. He spun around to see Tommy and Alfie staring at the scene. Ollie had a busted lip, and John’s hair and suit were in disarray as he lay on the floor of the Garrison. </p><p>“Well, what a fine tea party this is, eh?” Alfie shouted. “Break’s fuckin’ over!” Alfie shook his head. “Can’t leave you cunts alone for two goddamn minutes before you devolve into dumb beasts. Out! Back in the fuckin’ car,” Alfie shouted and waved off his boys who muttered lowly at their fun being spoiled. They filed out of the Garrison, John glaring the entire time. </p><p> “Ollie, fuckin hell, you’re supposed to be the one keepin’ a lid on these animals.” </p><p>“Boss, this wanker was askin’ for it.”</p><p>“Yeah I don’t doubt it,” Alfie swung his gaze around at John, who Tommy was hauling off the floor. “But we are guests here, and we don’t pummel the living daylights out of our hosts, yeah?” </p><p>"I wish I never called you, Solomons," John’s voice cracked as he shouted. There were angry tears standing in his eyes. John had already had quite the day and it was only now edging towards noon. "You're the whole reason Tommy's a mess in the first fucking place. Polly thinks you're good for him but he would never have been in that station if it weren't for you."</p><p>"Oh I'm fucking sorry, am I the one that got pinched for drunken disorderly and assault on an officer? No. Look to your own self." </p><p>John hesitated and then tried to rush Alfie who raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed at the younger Shelby’s moxy, if not his execution. Alfie raised his heavy cane to bat the boy away, but John didn’t get too far before Ollie tackled him to the ground, again. </p><p>"Enough!" Tommy shouted, pulling them apart once again. "Christ almighty John, I don't need you to defend my honor especially against Ollie of all people."</p><p>"But Tommy-" John protested before Alfie cut him off. </p><p>“What the fuck John?” Tommy asked once they were gone, but then he turned to Alfie. “And what the fuck Alfie? Who else knows what happened?” Tommy asked. The two Shelby’s and Ollie nodded in recognition. “Fantastic,” Tommy remarked sarcastically while digging out a smoke from his blue case. </p><p>“Tommy I-” Alfie attempted to explain but Tommy lifted his hand cutting him off.</p><p>“No one is responsible for what happened except the former Chief, current rat-shit Collins, alright?” </p><p>“Think about it Tommy, you wouldn’t have even been in London if it weren’t for him.” </p><p>“You want to blame Alfie for what, existing in London, John?” he paused to light his cigarette, “Nah... especially not a man I love. Now, none of this leaves this room, alright? Polly? John? Ollie? Do I have your word?”           </p><p>“I’m not exactly eager to recount any of this to anyone,” John said straightening out his clothes and glared at Alfie. “Are you really going to go back to London?” </p><p>“For a little while.”</p><p>“And what am I meant to tell Arthur?” </p><p>“I’ll deal with Arthur, John.” Polly said quietly. John spun around, stalked up to Polly and dropped his voice down low. </p><p>“If something else happens to Tommy it’ll be on your head, not mine” he growled. Polly returned John’s glare until he took his finger out of her face and stomped out the front door.  </p><p>“Don’t mind him, he’s angry and looking for someone to be angry at.”</p><p>“Ollie, drive the boys back to London. I’ll drive Tommy’s car and meet you back at the house, yeah?” Alfie asked, tossing him a bar towel for his lip and handing him the keys. “Good on you, working the body,” he murmured quietly so Tommy couldn’t hear. </p><p>“Just like ya taught me,” Ollie grinned. “See you back in London.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>